Solstice d'été:bal de la magie
by cadixx
Summary: La communauté magique a une vieille coutume, fêter le solstice de l'été. C'est aussi le moment où débute la saison des amours, l'occasion où toutes les créatures ou êtres magiques, étant réunis, ont la possibilité de rencontrer leur futur moitié. SLASH. HP/DM/OC/OC. mpreg
1. L'Eveil

**Warning, Attention : Cette histoire est un _SLASH_, donc une histoire _où les hommes_ _s'aiment et font tout ce que les couples font habituellement_. **

**Cependant mon histoire n'inclut pas seulement deux hommes mais plus...j'envisage un _foursome_. Eh oui rien que ça.**

**J'ai voulu écrire cette histoire il y a un moment. En fait juste après avoir lu Beltane de _Sucubei _( ses fics sont géniales mais malheureusement pas encore terminées, mais que cela ne vous bloque pas pour aller les lire tout de même ) et Veela Inheritance Problems de _Sakya_. **

**Sauf que moi je ne veux pas une énième histoire sur les veelas bien que j'aime ça en général. Mais c'est comme pour les vampires, il commence à y en avoir trop. **

**Donc je vous propose humblement la mienne, en espérant que vous l'aimerez.**

**Bien entendu les personnages de l'œuvre Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de l'auteur J.K Rowling**

**Sur ce je vous laisse...bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 1**

Dans le monde magique, il était de coutume qu'à l'approche de l'été toutes les communautés magiques se réunissent pour célébrer le solstice. C'était une occasion pour réaffirmer les liens amicaux, établir de nouveaux traités, de faire la fête et surtout permettre à la jeune génération de rencontrer éventuellement son ou sa partenaire de vie.

La communauté sorcière était particulièrement prisée du fait de son hétérogénéité. Plusieurs grandes et anciennes nobles familles avaient dans leur sang ceux d'autres espèces, dont certaines étaient en voie d'extinction. La manifestation d'un héritage rare entraînait souvent une compétition mortelle parmi les prétendants et dans certaines extrémités le décès du convoité en cherchant à se défendre.

Au fur et à mesure des années, il avait été mis en place une sécurité de niveau maximal pour éviter ces débordements.

Si un héritage rare déclenchait la convoitise, un héritage d'espèces considérées comme royales pouvait aboutir à une guerre entre des clans ou des familles, comme ça avait été le cas pour les familles Malfoy et Wesley. Aujourd'hui encore ces deux familles se haïssaient, se renvoyant la responsabilité du déclenchement des hostilités.

Un historien curieux de connaître la véritable histoire, avait fait de très nombreuses recherches. Il avait découvert qu'à une époque, dans les environs du XVIIème siècle, une certaine Emerance Bullow connue pour sa grande beauté, descendante d'une famille de sang pur modeste, avait manifesté son héritage d'elfe élémentaire à ses 18 ans.

De part la qualité de son nouveau statut, la jeune femme avait été l'objet d'une cour enthousiaste et assidue de deux prétendants en particulier. L'un venant de la famille Malfoy, qui était reconnue,respectée, titrée et fortunée. L'autre de la famille Wesley tout aussi respectée et fortunée, mais sans titre. Ce dernier aspect n'avait pas été d'une grande importance aux yeux de la jeune femme.

La preuve étant, qu'après de nombreux jours d'hésitation, son choix se porta finalement sur Septimus Wesley. On dit que Bartimus Malfoy fut bon joueur et se retira sans faire de scandale.

Les deux jeunes gens se marièrent et furent heureux pendant trois années. Au début de la quatrième, Septimus manifesta de plus en plus son impatience à avoir une descendance, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle mettait tant de temps à apparaître. Les Wesley étaient connus pour avoir une semence aux qualités prolifique, il n'était donc pas rare qu'il y ait au moins trois à cinq enfants, après chaque mariage.

A là fin de l'année, l'héritier Wesley demanda l'annulation de l'union pour cause d'infertilité de son ex compagne et la renvoya sèchement chez ses parents. Ça avait été une période très douloureuse pour la jeune femme, qui subit de nombreuses moqueries de la part d'anciennes amies jalouses, qui n'avaient pas eu la chance comme elle d'hériter d'un sang recherché.

Un an plus tard, cependant, la communauté sorcière appris le nouveau mariage de la demoiselle Bullow avec le jeune Malfoy et à la surprise générale neuf mois plus tard la naissance d'un héritier. Nul ne su quel avait été le produit de ce miracle, mais il fut confirmé que l'enfant était bel et bien celui de Bartimus et Ermerance, maintenant, Malfoy.

Septimus Wesley qui s'était également remarié et dont sa femme attendait également un enfant, fut pris d'une rage violente. Il considérait que l'absence d'enfant de sa première femme était le fruit d'un complot dont son ancien rival devait être l'auteur, pour se venger de ne pas avoir été choisi. Il propagea donc la rumeur que Malfoy avait offert à son ex femme un coffret de potions en cadeau de mariage, lui faisant croire qu'elles avaient des vertus exceptionnelles, alors qu'elles ne faisaient qu'empêcher la conception.

Bartimus était effectivement connu pour sa qualité de potioniste émérite, mais aussi pour sa droiture. Ce qu'il avança comme argument pour se défendre, tout en reconnaissant avoir bien offert un coffret. Mais il réfutait le fait que les potions empêchaient toute reproduction. Il avait même dit être prêt à prendre le veritaserum si cela permettait de faire taire les propos scandaleux de Wesley. Ce dernier n'avait pas voulu, contre attaquant que le Serpentard avait sûrement un antidote pour annuler les effets de la potion.

L'affaire prit par la suite des proportions démesurées. Septimus disait on, cherchait à se venger par tous les moyens possible. Il fut dit qu'il engagea un homme pour agresser le Lord Malfoy. Malheureusement en jetant le sort, il n'atteignit pas sa cible mais toucha sa femme qui mourut suite à ses blessures. Il ne put être prouvé que Wesley avait payé ou sollicité l'homme et donc ne put être puni.

La descendance Malfoy prit plaisir par la suite, à colporter que la famille Wesley fut cependant punie en perdant de grosses sommes d'argents dans différents investissements, atteignant assez vite le seuil de pauvreté et ne réussissant jamais plus à retrouver sa richesse d'antan.

Les Wesley quand à eux dirent que les Malfoy furent punis en ne pouvant avoir plus d'un enfant par génération et qu'ils devaient être sûrement les investigateurs de la perte de leur richesse.

Bien d'autres histoires similaires naquirent ainsi, certaines encore plus terribles ou plus complexes. C'était pour cette raison que les représentants des différentes communautés magiques avaient décider de voter des lois applicables à tous, pour encadrer et d'éviter d'autres tragédies.

Il y avait heureusement pas seulement des effets négatifs lors de ce grand rassemblement. Certaines espèces se caractérisaient par le fait de n'être destinées que pour une seul personne, qu'elles reconnaissaient rapidement soit par l'odorat ou par l'aura que leur promis(e) dégageait. Grâce aux lois établies, lorsqu'une reconnaissance se manifestait, ces espèces en question avaient la priorité sur toutes les autres. En d'autres termes, nul n'avait le droit d'entrer en compétition ou de tenter de dérober le/la convoité(e), sous peine de mort. Cette exception s'appliquait aux veelas, à une catégorie de loup garou appelé lycan, aux sidhes, à certaines créatures marines comme les selkies et les démons incubes et succubes.

Ainsi beaucoup de couples se formaient grâce à la rencontre inter-espèces magiques, mettant fin pour certains à des années ou des mois de recherches de leur moitié.

**hphphphhphphphphphphpphhphp**

Il avait été convenu que le rassemblement se ferait, cette année, sur les terres de Poudlard en Angleterre. C'était la troisième fois qu'elle accueillait chez elle en ce XXème siècle, après une compétition rude contre la France qui s'était portée candidate également.

Accueillir autant d'êtres et de personnes promettait une hausse économique certaine pendant plusieurs années. Sur le long terme, si le pays hôte démontrait que chez lui le confort pour tout type d'espèce était garantie, en plus d'une sécurité vis à vis des moldus, certaines pouvaient décider d'investir ou de s'installer.

Sur le court terme, plus d'un millier de créatures arrivaient de part et d'autre du monde pour l'événement. Les hôtels, auberges, bois, forêts, montages, étangs, rivières, lacs, fleuves et nuages étaient pleins. Pour les sorciers et les gobelins ça signifiaient argent à profusion, pour la nature ça signifiait un renouvellement ou naissance d'un nouveau type de flore dû au pollen transporté par les voyageurs.

Depuis maintenant cinq années le monde magique anglais se préparait et dans un mois leurs invités débarqueraient pour la fête du 21 juin.

**hphphhphphphphphphphphphhpphphph**

En cette année particulière, Poudlard fermait exceptionnellement ses portes en l'avance, pour finaliser les derniers détails, mais aussi pour permettre aux jeunes sorciers en âge d'acquérir leur héritage magique de le découvrir chez eux, en famille.

Une des raisons à cela, qui était perçu comme un des plus gros désavantage de l'héritage, était qu'on ne savait pas à l'avance ce que ça allait donner. Pas tout sorcier avait une prédisposition à subir l'Éveil. Il arrivait que ça saute une ou plusieurs générations, sans raison apparente. Il se pouvait aussi que la famille ne se soit jamais unie à une autre espèce et que dans ce cas bien évidement rien ne se manifestait.

Dans le cas où le jeune sorcier ou la jeune sorcière acquérait son héritage, il se pouvait que la tâche soit délicate en fonction de l'espèce éveillée. Certaines dispositions devaient être prises pour que le jeune souffre le moins possible. Il était alors conseillé aux familles de regarder à l'avance dans leur arbre généalogique, avec quelle créature un de leur ancêtre avait il bien pu s'unir.

Malheureusement, et c'était souvent le cas pour les anciennes et nobles familles sorcières, qu'il y ait eu plusieurs créatures dans leur lignée ou que cela remontait à bien trop longtemps pour qu'on y ait gardé une trace. Laissant ainsi la place à l'excitation d'avoir éventuellement une créature rare et recherchée dans ses veines ou à l'angoisse de se transformer en une espèce qu'on cherchait à tout prix à éviter de devenir.

Dans le second cas, cela pouvait aboutir à certains comportements extrêmes comme les rituels de purification à l'eau glaciale avant l'éventuel éveil ou des lectures de prières toute la semaine pendant des heures et des heures avant le jour J.

C'était peu de dire que les gobelins, les trolls, les géants, les lutins et les cyclopes étaient de ces espèces qui n'engendraient pas un très fort enthousiasme.

L'autre raison au renvoie de ces jeunes sorciers chez eux, était la sécurité. Poudlard avait mis en place de gros dispositifs pour que le rassemblement se passe le plus pacifiquement possible. Le garantie d'aucun incident était pur utopie.

Cependant, l'école avait voulu se dédouaner d'un autre soucis toujours en lien avec l'héritage magique.

L'Éveil de l'héritage se faisait le même jour pour tous les jeunes, à l'année de leur 18 ans, le 17 juin au soir. Certaines espèces avaient des dons particuliers pour repérer, ceux qu'on appelait les soumis, et avaient tendance à tricher en débarquant de force chez les parents du convoité.

Bien que là encore des règles avaient été établi, il n'empêchait pas que chaque année certains tentent tout de même leur chance en passant outre. Pour cette raison, il avait été également demandé aux parents de bien sécuriser leur maison, et de n'être jamais trop loin de la cheminée pour fuir ou pour appeler du secours. Les aurors étaient en vigilance rouge durant cette période, plusieurs pays envoyaient leurs propres équipes pour aider ou assister.

Pourdlard avait donc préféré laisser la charge aux parents ne voulant pas s'inquiéter des jeunes à l'intérieur de son château, en plus de la sécurité déjà difficile à maintenir à l'extérieur, ce jour là.

**hphphphphphphphhpphphhpphhphphp**

La famille Potter s'était préparée, comme toute les autres familles, pour le fameux soir du 17 juin. Bien que tout le monde essayait d'avoir l'air détendu, personne n'y arrivait vraiment au final. Pour cette journée particulière, James Potter ainsi que sa femme Lily, avaient invité leurs amis les plus proches à rester dans leur manoirs. Sirius Black meilleur ami et pratiquement frère de l'hôte, avait été convié ainsi que Remus Lupin le troisième membre du trio gagnant, l'auror à la retraite Alestor Maugrey Fol œil, Arabella Figs une cracmol mais que Lily considérait comme sa grand mère, Andromeda Tonks et son mari Ted.

Alice et Franck Londubat ne pouvaient être présente en raison de leur fils, de même que d'autres amis pour des raisons similaires.

Tout ce petit monde était réuni dans le salon, se divisant en plusieurs petits groupes soit pour jouer à une partie d'échec soit pour discuter, soit encore pour lire un livre sur les créatures magiques.

« Lily je t'en prie, laisse ce livre tranquille, nous avons déjà paré à toute éventualité, bachoter le soir même ne te servira à rien » dit calmement James

« Je ne bachote pas, je regarde les images, ça me détend » rétorqua la jeune femme en faisant une petite moue

Le rire de Sirius s'éleva dans le salon.

« Quelle vilaine menteuse ! Tu es comme Lunard Linette, un livre entre vos mains n'est jamais là juste pour être regardé, et encore moins ses images. Vous disséquez les photos si c'est un livre illustré ou vous sniffez les mots quand il y a du récit. »

« Il y en a un pour qui un livre ne ferait pas de mal, il n'aurait pas juste l'air intelligent il le deviendrait également avec un peu d'optimisme. »

« Hum ? Sirius qu'as tu encore fait à notre cher Remus pour qu'il soit un loup qui pique, ce soir ? » demanda le père Potter

« Absolument rien » se défendit le concerné en faisant les yeux innocents, puis se pencha vers l'oreille de son ami, pour chuchoter « Il doit avoir ses règles, tu sais cette période qu'on appel chaleur chez eux, ça met ses hormones dans tous ses états... »

« Je t'entends Patmol, ton soi-disant murmure fait figure de hurlement dans mes oreilles » coupa Rémus qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce en train de jouer aux échecs avec Ted.

« Vigilance constante Black » se moqua l'ancien auror

« Où est Harry en ce moment ? Je ne l'ai pas vu quitter le salon.» s'enquit Arabella

« Il est monté dans sa chambre pour discuter un peu avec ses amis à travers les miroirs » informa Lily « Il ne semble pas trop préoccupé par l'événement, pour le moment »

« Pourquoi le serait il ? » demanda James « Il n'y a aucune angoisse à avoir, les Potter ne se sont pas reproduit avec beaucoup d'êtres magiques, contrairement aux Parkinson ou aux Crabbe. Et quand c'était le cas, c'était généralement avec des elfes ou des veelas. »

« J'aimerai bien être une souris pour voir comment ça se passe chez les Parkinson » rigola Andromeda « Juste pour voir la tête d'Adélaide si sa fille se transforme en orc »

Le groupe rit de la plaisanterie en imaginant tous la scène. Adelaide Parkinson était connue pour être une femme aimant vanter les mérites de sa fille à qui voulait l'entendre et que dans la famille de son mari beaucoup de membres étaient devenus des fées, des sirènes ou des elfes élémentaires. Elle pronostiquait donc à quatre-vingt pour cent que sa fille deviendrait une de ses créatures, assez demandées sur le marché du mariage.

Cependant ce que la femme se gardait bien de dire, et que bon nombre de familles de sang pur savaient, c'est que la famille Parkinson était aussi connue pour s'être accouplée avec une des créatures des plus vilaines, l'orc, dans le but d'avoir dans ses gènes sa force et son endurance. Ça n'avait pas été la seule créature auquel la famille se soit liée mais c'était celle qui avait le plus choquée les anciennes familles.

« Le 17 juin de Nymphadora je l'ai vécue comme une seconde naissance » reprit la brune avec un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres. « Avec Ted nous avons beaucoup ris quand ses cheveux ont commencé à changer en couleurs flashy, à chaque fois qu'elle entendait son prénom entier. Sachant qu'ils étaient souvent en pétard, ça lui donnait un air de folle hystérique »

« Je m'en souviens également » confirma distraitement son mari toujours concentré sur sa partie

« J'ai l'impression de le vivre un peu comme ça également » attesta Lily « Ça marque une étape importante, que Harry s'éveille ou pas, dans tout les cas il aura grandit »

Arabella qui se trouvait près d'elle, entoura son épaule de son bras et la ramena contre sa poitrine en la serra doucement

« Hola, quel est la petite mine triste que tu nous fais ma fille? »

« Oh je ne sais pas trop, je pense que je réalise juste que mon fils devient ou plutôt est un homme » rétorqua la rousse le gorge serrée.

James s'était levé pour aller retrouver sa femme et la prendre des bras de la vieille dame pour la câliner à son tour. Lui aussi il commençait à réaliser que son « mini lui » comme il se plaisait à dire, n'était plus le bébé qui hurlait pour qu'on lui chante la même chanson tous les soirs avant de s'endormir, ni le petit garçon qui le suppliait de venir avec lui jouer au quidditch quand il rentrait du travail, et plus vraiment un ado qui ordonnait à ce que personne n'entre dans sa chambre.

« Echec et mat » annonça Ted fier de lui avant de remarquer que l'ambiance était un peu morose « Ai je loupé quelque chose ? »

« Juste la séquence émotion, les mouchoirs et l'album photos ne sont pas sortis mais on y est presque. » grogna Alestor

C'eut le bon ton de faire rire de nouveau la maîtresse de maison et à ce qu'elle demande si quelqu'un voulait boire du thé.

A peine avait elle appelé l'elfe de maison pour lui transmettre sa demande, que les barrières de sécurité du manoir se mirent à vibrer.

En un instant tout le monde fut debout baguette à la main, exception faite pour Arabella, à l'écoute du moindre bruit. James se concentrait particulièrement sur ce que lui renvoyait les barrières à travers sa magie.

« Je ne vois absolument rien avec mon œil d'alarmant » informa sceptiquement l'ancien auror qui s'était rapproché de la fenêtre.

« Tu entends quelque chose Lunard » demanda Sirius l'air grave

« Non... » il s'interrompit comme pour mieux analyser

« Quoi ? » grommela Maugrey se tournant vers lui

« Je n'entends rien mais je ressens une autre source d'énergie qui vient d'apparaître ...» cette fois ci il leva les yeux au plafond « … James, Lily allez voir Harry ! »

Les deux parents n'attendirent pas d'avoir plus d'explications pour bondir hors du salon et monter dans la chambre de leur fils. Ils étaient presque devant la porte quand ils entendirent un cri déchirant venant de l'intérieur.

Sur le plancher recroquevillé sur lui même le jeune sorcier semblait souffrir mille tourments. Lily se pencha immédiatement sur lui pour savoir ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour aider son enfant, mais lorsqu'elle ses mains entrèrent en contacte avec l'autre corps, elle se brûla, laissant échapper un cri de douleur.

James à ses côtés voulu faire de même mais subi le même sort. Ils ne pouvaient pas le toucher .

Pourtant, le jeune auror ne voulu pas baisser les bras il prit la couverture du lit et à travers elle, voulu porter son fils. Mais là encore à peine était elle rentrée en contacte qu'elle s'était trouée sous la chaleur. Ils constatèrent également que les vêtements avaient disparus, n'étant devenus qu'un petit tas de cendres autour du garçon.

Les invités étaient également montés à la suite des parents, et tout comme eux ne comprenaient pas et essayaient de trouver une solution.

« Que peut il bien devenir James? » s'inquiéta sa femme le regard rivé sur son enfant

« Je ne sais pas, aucun membre de ma famille n'a décris dans son journal avoir vécu une chose pareille, même celui devenu un elfe élémentaire du feu »

« Il dégage une forte odeur de soufre » plissa du nez Sirius, tout comme Remus.

« Le soufre n'est pas un élément d'éveil des veelas, non plus » analysa Andromeda

Harry gémissait tout en serrant son ventre. Des larmes coulaient silencieusement de ses yeux fermés sur ses joues, bien que, très vite elles s'évaporaient. Une minute plus tard, brusquement, il s'arc-bouta sur le sol, cette fois les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts, comme s'il cherchait à respirer.

Il s'agita de nouveau ainsi plusieurs fois. Les adultes présents crurent entendre des os se briser. C'était difficilement soutenable pour la pauvre mère qui ne pouvait rien faire pour soulager son enfant.

James quand à lui restait perplexe, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il advenait de son fils. Il se tourna vers les autres pour savoir si des idées leur venaient, mais tous secouèrent la tête en signe de négation.

Puis tout aussi soudainement, le jeune sorcier arrêta de bouger comme mort avant que son corps ne s'élève mollement à environ un mètre cinquante du sol. Il pris la pose du fœtus,et fut englobé par une source d'énergie venant du sol et du plafond. Bientôt plus personne ne put le voir, puis la source devenue masse, commença à s'étendre, obligeant le groupe de sorciers à s'écarter, reculer. Hypnotisés par ce qui se passait devant eux, Remus constata le premier que cette masse prenait une forme et qu'elle se solidifiait.

Une heure après que Harry ait poussé ses premiers cris, se trouvait au milieu de la chambre un œuf d'ambre brute, qui ne permettait pas de bien distinguer les formes du jeune Potter à l'intérieur. Sa position était cependant restée la même avec les yeux toujours fermés. Il pouvait être perçu tout de même la présence d'un liquide dans le cocon, quand quelques bulles d'oxygène sortirent de la bouche légèrement entre ouverte du petit brun.

**hphphphphhphphphphphphphp**

Ça faisait deux jours que Harry était coincé dans son œuf inconscient du monde extérieur. Ses parents venaient lui rendre visite régulièrement, pour voir s'il y avait eu du changement. Lily c'était à nouveau jetée dans les livres pour comprendre ce qui arrivait à son fils et était tombée sur deux choix possible. Soit son enfant se transformait en démon, soit il était en train de devenir un Apophis. C'étaient les deux seules espèces à parler d'œuf quand il s'agissait de leur éveil.

James était resté sceptique, mais avait tout de même regardé dans les archives de sa famille pour savoir si un de ses ancêtres s'étaient unis à une de ces créatures. Sa conclusion fut, que ça devait remonter à tellement loin, que nulle trace n'avait subsisté.

Remus et Sirius ainsi qu'Alestor avaient voulu rester pour chercher avec eux, mais aussi pour s'assurer de leur sécurité.

Ils avaient déjà du se confronter à quelques intrépides venus tenter leur chance. Des sorciers principalement. En effet, il n'était pas rare que des sorciers fassent des recherches sur les grandes et anciennes nobles famille, pour faire une estimation sur les chances que le jeune ou la jeune sorcière se transforme et ainsi la/le ravir.

Ces tricheurs s'attardaient plus sur les jeunes sorcières car elles étaient à coup sûr des soumises, mais les jeune soumis mâles étaient également très prisés, surtout quand on était homosexuel et que l'on voulait fonder une famille.

Deux hommes sorciers ne pouvaient pas concevoir, sauf cas très rare. C'était généralement dû à un Éveil inachevé ou un demi Éveil, comme disait les praticiens. L'héritage portait sur une créature où le mâle avait la possibilité de concevoir, mais qui n'avait pas abouti parce que le sorcier n'était pas assez puissant pour l'accepter pleinement.

Ceux qui avaient tenter d'entrer sur les terres des Potter ne savaient pas si le jeune Harry s'était transformé, et c'est ce qu'ils avaient cherché à savoir.

Maugrey Fol Œil avait tôt fait de les arrêter et d'appeler d'autres aurors pour venir les chercher. La peine pour tricherie dans ces circonstances particulières pouvait aller de la forte amende à la peine mort dans les cas extrêmes, s'il s'était avéré que le/la jeune éveillé(e) était destiné(e) à un veela, lycan etc...

Molly Wesley avait appelé à travers la cheminé pour venir au nouvelle :

« Lily ! James ! Êtes vous là ? »

« Oui, attends j'arrive dans un instant, le temps que je traverse cette jungle de livres » répondit en riant Lily. « Comment vas tu Molly ? »

« Bien, bien. C'est Ron qui m'envoie pour tout te dire, il n'arrive pas à joindre Harry et commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter... Tu as des cernes sous les yeux est ce que tout va bien ? » observa t elle concernée

« Oh trois fois rien, comme dirait James, les livres me font plus de mal que de bien pour ma santé. J'ai toujours une difficulté monstre à m'en détacher. Il parle même de tromperie quand il veut se faire plaindre » répondit la jeune mère en roulant des yeux.

« Est ce que cela concerne Harry ? »

« Oui, ça fait deux jours qu'il est dans un œuf »

« Un œuf ?! »

« Oui, un œuf. J'ai été tout aussi surprise que toi et c'est pour ça que depuis deux jours je fais des recherches sur différentes espèces. Seulement deux se sont distingués mais je préfère continuer mes investigations avant d'arriver à toute conclusion. »

« Je comprends bien. J'espère que se sera une belle surprise dans tous les cas » optimisa Molly

« Je l'espère aussi. Et pour Ron, comment cela s'est il passé ? »

« Il est un peu déçu mais ça va. A part Charlie devenu un elfe et Bill devenu un lycan, il semblerait qu'il n'y aura pas d'autre créature magique dans notre famille. Enfin du côté des garçons.»

« Il reste Ginny »

« Il reste Ginny effectivement » sourit la mère de sept enfants « Mais... »

« Oui ? »

« Ma petite fille a des sentiments pour ton fils tu sais. Des sentiments profonds et je viens de réaliser que peut être ils ne lui seront jamais rendus, avec ce qui arrive. »

« Ah oui effectivement. Se sont les aléas du 17 juin. Beaucoup de couples se brisent pour en former d'autres. Je me souviens avoir rongé mes ongles toutes la nuit et prié tous les saints pour que James ne se transforme pas en quelque chose qui me serait hors d'atteinte. »

« Il y a toujours l'espoir que se soit aussi le cas pour Ginny » dit elle ses yeux s'illuminant.

« Je ne sais pas.. » rétorqua Lily récalcitrante « Attendons de savoir ce qu'il en est pour Harry d'abord avant de donner de faux espoirs. Et puis il se pourrait bien quelqu'un attende Ginny »

« Aussi »

Les deux mères continuèrent de discuter pendant encore un moment avant qu'Alice Londubat ne se rajoute au duo, annonçant que Neville avait éveillé son héritage. Il était un sidhe soumis. Les deux rousses l'avaient félicité joyeusement et avant de se séparer s'étaient donné une heure de rendez vous pour se rendre ensemble à Poudlard.

Finalement le 20 juin au matin, Harry commença à montrer des signes d'éveil. Ses yeux c'étaient ouverts mais il ne semblait pas voir vraiment ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Instinctivement il cassa l'épaisseur de la pierre d'ambre qui le protégeait dans l'idée de sortir.

Ses parents arrivèrent sur ces entre faits, quand ils entendirent des bruits répétés de coups contre une matière solide.

Appelant leurs amis, ils assistèrent tous en silence à la deuxième naissance de l'héritier Potter. Inlassablement, le brun frappait contre la pierre avec ses ongles, la brisant sur son passage jusqu'à arriver à faire assez d'espace pour sortir son bras. Le liquide contenu également à l'intérieur s'échappa, inondant la chambre.

Une petit cri retenti dans la pièce, comme un appel. Du moins c'est ainsi que le perçu la rouquine qui s'approcha plus près de l'œuf et essaya de voir son enfant à travers le troue.

« Mon chéri, est ce que tu vas bien? » interrogea t elle tout en passant son bras dans l'espace afin de le toucher.

« Maman ? » répondit une voix hésitante

« Oui mon chéri, c'est moi, est ce que tu vas bien ? Prends ma main »

Elle senti une main puis qu'on soulevait un peu la sienne pour qu'elle entre en contacte avec la peau du visage. Ça fit monter les larmes à ses yeux. Son fils était moins démonstratif dans l'expression de ses sentiments depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard. Il se dévoilait que dans le cercle très intime de sa famille, qui n'allait pas au delà de Remus, Sirius et d'Arabella.

« Est ce que papa est là aussi ? »

« Je suis là fils, ainsi que Sirius, Remus et Alestor » s'avançant lui aussi, et plaçant son bras au même endroit après que sa femme ait retiré le sien.

« Comment vas tu mini James? » plaisanta Sirius

« Bien, juste un peu à l'étroit, et j'ai faim aussi. Je mangerai bien un bœuf tout entier »

« Nous allons t'aider à sortir de là alors » suggéra sa mère

« Non, je vais le faire moi même. Ne faites rien » rétorqua fermement Harry

« Mais enfin pourquoi ? Tu sembles épuisé par l'effort que tu viens de fournir »

« Je sais mais laisse moi faire, je vais sortir ne t'inquiète pas »

« Je pense qu'en l'aidant on vexerait la créature qu'il est devenu. C'est un peu comme pour tous les petits sortant d'un œuf, il ne faut pas les aider, ils doivent y arriver tout seul. C'est en quelque sorte une manière de montrer qu'ils sont assez forts, et qu'ils ont de bons gènes, à leur parents. » expliqua Remus.

« Universalis a parlé » se moqua Sirius avant de se prendre un coup sur la tête de la part de son ami.

Ils laissèrent donc Harry continuer son chemin à coup de griffes vers eux, en se permettant de faire quelques pauses pour reprendre un peu de force avant de recommencer.

A 10h, le jeune homme pu enfin sortir et se fut la surprise pour tout le monde. Devant eux se tenait, non plus un sorcier, mais une splendide créature. Son aura n'avait pas les mêmes effets produit que chez les veela, mais il restait tout de même difficile de détacher ses yeux de lui.

Force, sérénité, puissance et douceur étaient les premières impressions qui venaient à l'esprit quand on regardait Harry.

Haut de son mètre quatre-vingt cinq, les cheveux toujours en bataille, sa peau était légèrement cuivré faisant ressortir d'avantage ses yeux verts émeraudes. Ses lèvres étaient bien dessinées, les rendant sensuelles. Son tronc était mince et ses jambes longues étaient finement musclées.

Ce qui montrait qu'il n'était plus tout à fait humain était en premier les cornes au haut de sa tête. Au deux extrémités du front avaient poussé deux petites cornes au bout rond, pas plus hautes de 10 centimètres, qui penchaient légèrement vers l'arrière. Puis venait la pupille de ses yeux qui s'était allongée et amincie, et une membranes transparentes qui apparaissait de temps à autres pour recouvrir l'œil.

Quand Harry avait souri, il avait pu être distingué deux canines plus longues et plus grosses que celles des humains. Dans son dos était maintenant accroché deux grandes ailes aux écailles vertes comme ces yeux, qui reflétaient la lumière. Aux jointures se trouvait une griffe bien aiguisée et pointue. Et enfin au bas du dos naissait un appendice, épais au commencement et qui s'affinait tout le long jusqu'à l'extrémité. Il était également couvert d'écailles vertes et le dessus était parsemé de piques noirs.

« Maman tu n'as pas honte de lorgner sur ton fils, tout nu en plus » taquina Harry tout en protégeant ses parties intimes

« Tss ce que tu as entre tes jambes je l'ai vu plus d'un millier de fois et à l'époque c'était tout sauf impressionnant mon chéri » dit elle en gigotant son petit doigt

« Maman ! »

Sirius éclata de rire avec James avant d'aller aider son filleul à se couvrir. Remus et Alestor étaient restés pensifs. L'un parce que le loup à l'intérieur de lui éprouvait un sentiment de crainte et de révérence face à la créature. L'autre parce qu'il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise dans les moments intimes, où les gens s'envoyaient implicitement ou non des messages d'affection.

Ce n'était pas son domaine, lui était un homme d'action. Donc il préféra se concentrer sur ce qu'était devenu le jeune Potter.

« Il semblerait que vous ayez croisé le chemin d'un Apophis dans votre ligné Potter » commenta t il

« Un Apophis ? C'est ce que je suis devenu ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? » s'étonna Harry tout en essayant d'enfiler une robe, ce qui n'était pas évident avec sa nouvelle forme

« Oui, un Apophis » confirma sa mère « On ne les voit pas que ponctuellement aux rassemblements, généralement ce n'est que lorsqu'il y a des jeunes qui viennent de s'éveiller qu'ils sont présent . »

« Je pensais que le solstice était une fête que tout le monde aimait fêter, quelque soit son espèce »

« Oh mais ils le fêtent, mais ils ne sont plus sur la forme humanoïde quand c'est le cas »

« Je ne comprends pas »

« Les Apophis sont une espèce très respectée aux origines anciennes » intervint Remus « Quand ils ne sont pas sous leur forme humaine qu'on appel Apophis, ils se transforment en dragon. Le soir du solstice se sont eux qui font office de feu d'artifice, si tu veux »

« En dragon ?! Je vais me transformer en dragon ! »

« Il y a un livre qui parle d'eux dans la bibliothèque tu pourras ainsi mieux te renseigner ou le 21 tu pourras toujours leur poser des questions. Il paraît qu'ils sont assez communautaristes, ils t'accueilleront plus facilement que si c'était moi qui venait faire ma petite curieuse » suggéra la sorcière

« Faudra t il que je parte avec eux tout de suite après ? » demanda le jeune homme inquiet

« Tu feras comme tu le sens fils » rassura son père en lui serra légèrement l'épaule

« Hum... au fait, est ce que Ron a essayé de me joindre ? »

« Oui, j'ai même eu sa mère. Il est sorcier tout simplement. »

« Il a dû être un peu déçu alors, il espérait devenir un elfe comme son frère ou une autre créature assez cool pour qu'il puisse toujours jouer au quidditch »

« C'est ce que sa mère m'a dit, mais ça lui passera ne t'inquiète pas. Neville par contre est devenu sidhe »

« Ah oui ! » s'exclama le jeune Apophis surpris « Je n'aurai jamais parié sur cette espèce pour lui. Mais je suis bien content. Qui d'autre à vécu l'Éveil ? »

« D'après Alice, le fils Zabini s'est transformé en démon incube et la fille Greengrass ainsi que Luna en sirène. Pour le reste il va falloir attendre demain. »

« Sais tu ton genre, jeune Potter ? » demanda Alestor « Que l'on sache si on doit augmenter ta sécurité »

« Soumis » répondirent en même temps Sirius et Remus

« Comment le savez vous ? » questionna James

« Son odeur, les soumis en général on toujours une odeur légèrement fleuri contrairement au dominant qui ont une odeur plus boisé ou épicé » expliqua Sirius

« Grim connaisseur voyez vous ça !» se moqua le loup garou

« Pas grim tout court monsieur. C'est métamorphe grim » précisa hautement le parrain de Harry en levant le majeur vers le ciel

« J'ai toujours trouvé que le titre de métamorphe te concernant était exagéré, tu ne peux te transformer qu'en un seul animal, le grim, contrairement à ta cousine qui a une palette de couleur sous la manche»

« Quoiqu'il en soit il nous faut prévenir Poudlard de son arrivée » coupa l'ancien auror avant que le représentant des Black ne contre argumente.

« Je vais faire ça » informa James en quittant la chambre

« Et nous deux » déclara Lily en regardant son fils « Nous allons apprendre un peu plus sur ce que tu es et essayer de te fournir une nouvelle garde robe avant demain ».

**hphphphhphphphphphphphphpphhpphph**

Du fait qu'Alice avait annoncé à l'avance que Neville était un soumis, il avait été prévu, comme il convenait à la procédure de partir tôt dans la mâtiné pour des raisons de sécurité.

Le départ se faisait chez les Potter, car le manoir disposait d'une cheminé permettant de faire passer deux personnes à la fois pour le transport en cheminette.

Les Wesley étaient prévus à 8h et les Londubat à 8h15, pour que tout le monde puisse quitter à 8h30.

James avait prévenu la veille, du statut de son fils, un des membres du staff chargé de l'organisation et de la sécurité des soumis. L'homme lui avait paru épuisé et ce dernier lui avait expliqué que certains soumis étaient déjà arrivés pour ne pas que le château soit submergé le même jour. Mais des dominants également étaient sur le chemin et il avait fallut la présence de plusieurs dizaines d'aurors pour maintenir l'ordre, quand un soumis et deux dominants de la même espèce étaient, par mégarde, arrivés au même moment dans la salle d'accueil.

Il avait fallut changer quelque peu l'organisation pour s'assurer que les soumis et leur famille arrivent dans une aile du château prévue spécifiquement pour eux et le reste dans l'aile opposée. Des hiboux avaient été envoyé aux familles pour qu'elles respectent strictement leur horaire d'arrivée, afin de ne pas créer d'incident.

Le 21 juin, journée tant attendue, il avait fallu secouer à de nombreuses reprises Harry pour qu'il daigne se lever. Le jeune homme n'était pas vraiment du matin, tout comme son ami Ron il était une vraie marmotte.

Après être resté près d'une demi heure sous la douche, l'aide de sa mère pour l'habillage avait été la bienvenue, car il avait toujours beaucoup de difficultés à s'adapter à ses nouveaux membres.

Il avait cependant réussi à s'asseoir droit la veille, après des heures à se tortiller sur un chaise pour trouver une position confortable. Sirius et son père n'avaient pas cessé de rire tout le procédé durant.

Lily voulait mettre la beauté de son fils à l'honneur. Comme beaucoup de mamans, elle trouvait son garçon parfait. Elle savait qu'il avait fait tourné bien des têtes féminines à Poudlard. Si certaines c'étaient facilement contentées d'un flirt, d'autres comme Ginny espéraient la grande histoire. Mais Harry avait toujours dit qu'il n'était pas prêt pour ça, qu'il était encore trop jeune pour se prendre la tête de cette façon ou que le 17 juin pouvait tout chambouler.

La mère Potter n'avait jamais assez remercié Merlin du fait que son fils hérite un peu plus de sa personnalité plutôt que celle de James. Elle ne pensait pas que son fils était moins borné ou moins imprévisible que son père, mais il prenait plus le temps pour réfléchir avant de foncer dans le tas. Ça lui arrivait parfois mais pas autant que son père à l'époque où il avait le même âge. Harry était également plus consciencieux dans ses études et ne faisait pas trop le pitre en cours.

Poudlard avait déjà eu assez avec les jumeaux Wesley pour ne pas se voir ajouter la descendance d'un maraudeur comme relève.

La rouquine avait donc décidé pour les vêtements de mettre son garçon en vert et noir. Elle savait que son mari allait râler car ça rappellerait les couleurs de Serpentard. Mais elle ce qu'elle verrait se serait un Drags sexy. Et en ce jour du 21 juin son fils devait être le plus mignon, le plus attractif pour qu'il soit le plus sollicité et qu'il ait un plus large éventail de choix.

Son bébé s'était transformé en une créature qui chez les moldus n'était qu'un mythe. Un très beau mythe d'ailleurs surtout à l'époque médiévale. Le dragon représentait certes le mal, mais le combattre signifiait avoir du courage, être valeureux. Au fil du temps, les dragons étaient vus comme des gardiens de trésors inestimables, puis en créature pleine de sagesse.

Cette espèce avait toujours été l'objet de fascination, même dans le monde sorcier. Il n'était pas toujours facile de les approcher. Et ceux qui y étaient arrivés avait préalablement passé un test d'aptitude, comme ça avait été le cas du fils Wesley. On ne pouvait jamais les surprendre au hasard d'une contrée.

Lily avait appris dans les livres que les dragons d'aujourd'hui étaient d'anciens Apophis qui avaient renoncé à leur humanité, pour n'être qu'un. Ils pouvaient cependant toujours communiquer avec leur espèce humanisée quelque soit sa forme.

La jeune mère espérait que son enfant, ne soit pas tenté de ne vouloir rester qu'un dragon. Elle voulait encore profiter de lui pendant de longues années.

Quand la séance habillage et pouponnage fut terminée, la rouquine avait reculé de quelques pas pour admirer son œuvre. Harry se tenait fièrement les bras le long du corps. Il portait des chaussures en cuir noir, un pantalon de la même couleur en coton, recouvert d'une tunique verte émeraude à manche longue munie d'une capuche. La tunique était faite en soie et était mise en valeur par différents motifs qui l'ornaient dans un vert plus foncé, flirtant avec le noir.

Le jeune Potter avait voulu cependant mettre un peu de sa personnalité dans sa tenue, en décorant le lobe de son oreille gauche de trois piercings d'argent en forme d'anneau. Il avait un autre piercing sur la langue mais ça, ça ne verrait que lorsqu'il ouvrirait la bouche. Le dernier bijoux qu'il avait sur lui était sa bague d'héritier à son majeur droit, où était incrusté l'emblème de la famille, le cerf se dressant sur ses pattes arrières avec en fond un « p » majuscule.

« Ce que tu es beau ! » gloussa sa mère.

« Maman je t'en prie ! » répondit le jeune Apophis en roulant des yeux

« Mais je ne me moque pas trésor. Tu es très beau...Allez, assez parler il ne faut pas être en retard ».

Dans le salon, attendaient déjà les quatre hommes, tous habillés élégamment.

« Oh mais me voilà bien entourée aujourd'hui, je ne vais bientôt plus savoir où donner de la tête » plaisanta Lily

« Garde ce mantra dans ta tête alors ça devrait t'aider, _James Potter est mon mari à lui seul mes yeux_ _sont soumis. » _avança son mari tout sourire.

La rouquine fit une petite moue avant de rejoindre son époux pour l'embrasser tendrement.

« Il va y avoir du travail pour les chaperons en tout cas, Linette cherches tu à ce que ton fils se fasse kidnapper ou molester ? » demanda Sirius

« Ah ? Ton statut d'auror serait donc que de la vitrine ? Je pensais que les griffondors relevaient n'importe quel défi quand il s'agissait de prouver leur bravoure. » rétorqua t elle taquine

« Très drôle très chère, mais avec un filleul aussi adorable que lui, on va devoir se changer et porter des tenues de combat, au risque sinon de finir menu haché. »

« Un tartare de grim... jamais goûté, se serait l'occasion » s'exprima pensivement Remus, en se frottant le menton.

« Des brochettes de loup garou ça ne doit pas être mauvais non plus »

« Ils y réfléchiraient à deux fois, ils redouteraient d'attraper la rage »

« Et c'est reparti pour un tour avec ces deux là, il ne se passe pas une minute sans qu'ils se cherchent les poux. On devrait les enfermer pour notre propre bien avant d'être contaminé.» grommela Alestor en mâchouillant sa pipe.

Harry avait secoué doucement la tête face à cette scène si habituelle maintenant. Ça faisait deux ans que le vieille auror venait régulièrement chez eux passer le temps. Sa mère lui avait même proposé de venir s'installer au manoir, mais Maugrey Fol œil avait décliné l'offre disant qu'il aimait encore assez sa maison pour vouloir y rentrer tous les soirs. Lily ne s'était pas avouée vaincue pour autant, elle le faisait séjourner chaque mois une semaine pour qu'il s'habitue. Elle avait bien deviné que l'homme n'aimait pas l'inaction et ajouter à cela la solitude, ça le minait petit à petit.

Au manoir il y avait toujours du mouvement et Arabella comptait bientôt les rejoindre avec ses flaireurs. Sirius et Remus étaient présents pratiquement tous les jours, la rouquine se demandait même pourquoi eux non plus ne s'installaient pas ici. Il y avait assez d'espace pour tout le monde sans qu'on est l'impression de se marcher sur les pieds.

Pendant les vacances, c'était pire, il fallait rajouter les Wesley, Londubat, Lovegood, Granger, Crevey, Diggory et Zabini. On parlait plus de manoir mais de moulin à vent ou d'auberge. Ça criait, riait, ronchonnait, taquinait et aimait.

Harry avait aimé tous les instants de sa vie jusqu'à présent, et il espérait que son futur ne perturberait pas trop cette atmosphère familiale et chaleureuse. Il n'avait pas trop réfléchit encore sur ce que sa nouvelle nature entraînait. Il apprenait encore à connaître son nouveau corps et aujourd'hui peut être il rencontrerait le partenaire avec qui il ferait le reste du bout de chemin de sa vie. Ça allait vite, mais on l'y avait préparé depuis des années.

Tous les enfants sorciers savaient que le 17 juin, de l'année de leur 18 ans, était une date très importante dans leur vie. Il avait déjà été à certains rassemblements et il avait vu comment ça se passait. C'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'il ne se sentait pas submergé par le grand tournant de sa vie.

Tout à ses pensées, le feu de la cheminé changea de couleur avant de laisser passer les premiers Wesley.

« Bonjour tante Lily, oncle James, Sirius, Remus, maître Alestor » dit Ron en arrivant.

Il avait été décidé que pour briser un peu la glace et les conventions, les enfants des familles proches des Potter appelleraient leurs aînés oncle, tante ou maître suivit du prénom quand il s'agissait d'Alestor Maugrey Fol Œil. Ca donnait l'impression d'être plus unis et que plusieurs familles n'en formaient qu'une au final.

« Harry ?! » s'écria Ron quand il vit son ami.

« Ron » répondit ce dernier calmement avec un petit sourire.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu es devenu ? ….Un Apophis ? »

« Uhum c'est bien ça. »

« Ben ça alors ! Et quel est ton genre ? »

« Soumis il semblerait »

« En plus ! Ben ça alors.. » se répétait le rouquin totalement ébahi, le regard tout de même un peu envieux.

Le reste de la famille arriva bien assez vite à la suite du dernier garçon de la tribut. Tous eurent plus ou moins une réaction similaire à celle de Ron. Charlie semblait être le plus fasciné et heureux de la nouvelle ainsi que le patriarche Wesley , Bill, et Fleur sa femme. Les jumeaux étaient surtout curieux et taquins comme à leur habitude mais tout aussi heureux pour leur ami. Percy s'en moquait. Molly était un peu triste et Ginny complètement bouleversée.

Elle ne put cependant pas éclater librement en sanglot, car les Londubat débarquaient. Avec Alice en tête suivit de Neville et de son mari.

L'héritier Londubat semblait avoir pris également quelques centimètres, comme Harry mais restait plus petit. Par contre ses cheveux noirs tombaient au creux de ses reins. Et dorénavant avait des oreilles pointues,des yeux bleus plus foncés et une ossature plus fine.

« Harry! » fit il surpris comme l'avait été ses prédécesseurs

« Félicitations Neville » répondit le brun en lui faisant une accolade.

« Félicitations à toi aussi, un Apophis rien que ça ! »

Le jeune homme se contenta de hausser les épaules avec un petit sourire, avant qu'Alestor rappel l'heure et organise l'ordre d'arrivée.

Le staff de Poudlard ayant modifié sa procédure d'accueil, les Wesley partaient donc en premier pour l'aile gauche du château car ils ne faisaient pas parti directement de la famille du soumis ou n'étaient pas un des chaperons enregistrés.

Suivaient les Londubat, Franck et Alestor partaient devant avant que Neville ne suive avec sa mère. Ensuite venaient les Potter avec Remus et Sirius devant, Harry et Lily ensuite et James apparaissait en dernier après avoir fermé la maison.

On demanda aux deux soumis de rabattre leur capuche sur leur visage avant de partir, puis l'escorte pour Poudlard débuta.

* * *

Alors vos premières impressions ?


	2. A Poudlard

**Warnings, Attention : _Les personnages sont issus de l'œuvre Harry Potter et appartiennent à l'auteur J.K Rowling. Les noms des dragons sont également issus de l'imaginaire de ce même auteur. _**

**_L'histoire est un SLASH, qui contiendra un __foursome._**

**Important : J'ai fais une modification ! J'avais donné au premier chapitre le nom de Drags pour l 'espèce de Harry, mais je n'étais pas satisfaite. Je l'ai donc changé au profit d'Apophis. Les caractéristiques restent cependant les mêmes, c'est juste le nom qui change. **

**Pour les curieux Apophis vient de la mythologie égyptienne ( si je ne me trompe pas ) et désignait un serpent géant, mais on le confondait également avec un dragon donc... je l'ai pris. **

**Il y avait également Drac, qui est du catalan et qui signifie également dragon, mais avec Draco je trouve que ça fait plutôt moyen. **

**Un grand merci à ceux qui m'ont rajouté parmi leur favoris ou qui me suivent. Un merci encore plus grand pour ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir. **

**Sur ce je vous laisse... bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 2**

A Poudlard, on était sur le pied de guerre depuis environ 4 heure du matin. Les organisateurs s'apercevaient de tous les petits détails qu'ils restaient à finaliser et cumulés les uns à la suite des autres, on se retrouvait avec un travail encore considérable à faire. La piste atterrissage pour les carrosses, par exemple, avait dû être élargie car il n'avait pas été pris en compte que les pégases et les sombrales ne s'entendaient pas. Ce qui pouvait provoquer quelques incidents qui pouvaient devenir problématiques si rien n'était fait.

Certains invités étaient déjà en train d'arriver pour poser leur tente à la meilleure place. D'autres avaient prévu la manœuvre des mois à l'avance en réservant une place de choix, grâce à des contactes assez haut placé, et en envoyant leurs elfes de maison pour faire le travail. Ça avait été le cas pour la plus part des anciennes et nobles familles sorcières. Si encore d'autres arrivaient de bonne heure c'était dans l'espoir d'apercevoir avant la concurrence un ou une soumis(e) et lui faire une cour anticipée.

Le personnel enseignant de l'école avait dû été mis à contribution. Le professeur Mcgonagall notamment avait aidé en la mise en place de chapiteaux, dans le renforcement des barrières de sécurité, dans la décoration du parc et dans l'envoie de lettres administratives. La vieille dame avait l'impression de revivre sa jeunesse dans cette préparation festive. Elle s'en était terriblement voulu d'être tombée malade, jusqu'à en être dans l'impossibilité de quitter son lit, la dernière fois que le solstice avait été fêté en Angleterre. Aujourd'hui, elle se rattrapait et donnait le meilleur d'elle même pour que ce jour soit mémorable.

Un des moments de la journée que la vieille enseignante attendait avec impatience était de revoir ses élèves. Il avait été décidé d'un commun accord avec toutes les autres écoles sorcières, que les résultats des ASPICS et des BUSES seraient affichés dans une salle prévue à cet effet.

Ce n'était pas vraiment une nouveauté en soi, les résultats étaient toujours affichés, sauf que généralement les familles préféraient les recevoir par hiboux chez elles, plutôt que de se déplacer.

La promotion de cette année avait été particulièrement bonne. Il y avait eu de nombreuses mentions, un peu plus que lors des années précédentes. Pourtant les sujets n'avaient pas été faciles, et plus d'une fois un professeur avait froncé des sourcils devant le niveau de difficulté de certains exercices.

Mais Pourdlard pouvait s'estimer fière de son classement, ses élèves ne lui avaient pas fait honte. Elle se plaçait en troisième position, après Durmstrang l'école de Russie et Arcane l'école Sud Africaine. Beauxbâtons arrivait en cinquième position par très loin derrière de l'école grecque Olympie.

Minerva Mcgonagall s'était donnée comme devoir d'attendre dans la salle, avec son collègue le professeur Flitwick, que les parents et/ou les élèves arrivent. Elle se sentait tout de même un peu nerveuse, si la promotion avait été bonne, pas tout le monde repartirait avec le sourire aux lèvres. Elle espérait au fond d'elle même que l'héritage pour certains avait eu lieu, afin que se soit leur bouée de sauvetage, pour ne pas à avoir à recommencer l'année.

Un sorcier ayant vécu son Éveil se détachait souvent de ses premières origines et n'avait donc pas besoin de ce diplôme là où il irait vivre. Par contre s'il souhaitait maintenir le lien, avoir des compétences reconnues et certifiées étaient plus qu'appréciable. Généralement, ce type de sorcier évoluait dans le domaine de la diplomatie ou du commerce international.

La salle commençait à se remplir, c'était une véritable valse de couleurs qui tournoyait sous les yeux des professeurs. Ils furent témoins de cris de joie, comme de soulagement chez certains sorciers venant des autres écoles. Certaines jeunes filles s'étaient évanouies, tandis que d'autres pleuraient. Quelques uns étaient partis en colère clamant qu'il y avait eu tricherie et d'autres restaient hébétés.

Mcgonagall avait eu l'occasion de féliciter certains de ses élèves pour le résultat de leur BUSE, les encourageant à travailler tout aussi dur pour avoir leurs ASPICS sans trop de difficultés.

Elle ne fut pas surprise tout comme le professeur Flitwick, de voir mademoiselle Granger être la première des septièmes année à vérifier ses résultats.

« Bonjour professeurs » salua la jeune femme en faisant une petite révérence comme il était coutume de faire face aux aînés.

« Mademoiselle Granger » accueillie la responsable des griffondors en courbant légèrement la tête, tout comme fit le professeur de sortilège.

« Mademoiselle, permettez moi de vous dire que votre robe vous va à ravir. Elle illustre parfaitement l'atmosphère de cette journée, vaporeuse et colorée.» dit le petit homme galamment.

La jeune brune rougie sous le compliment. Il était vrai qu'elle s'était particulièrement attardée sur sa tenue, pour ce jour si spécial. Elle avait décider de porter une robe longue bustier de couleur rose pale. Le devant s'arrêtait à mi-mollet, mettant ainsi en valeur ses chevilles fines et ses chaussures ouvertes à talons, tandis que derrière ça continuait formant ainsi une sorte de traîne. Un ruban d'un rose plus foncé marquait la poitrine en étant enroulé juste en dessous. Ses cheveux avaient été lissé, tombaient jusqu'aux omoplates de la jeune femme et quelques mèches avaient pris la forme de vanille. Le tout avait été agrémenté de ci de là par de petites barrettes en forme de bouton de rose. Ses seuls bijoux était son collier, sa paire de boucle d'oreilles en forme de goutte d'eau et un bracelet.

Hermione n'avait jamais encore eu l'occasion de participer à une célébration du solstice d'été. Ses parents avaient des obligations ailleurs le même jour et voulaient qu'elle soit avec eux. Ils ne se voyaient pas durant l'année, ils se rattrapaient donc durant les vacances. La jeune griffondore se contentait donc des comptes rendus de ses amis, qui n'avaient cessé de dire à quel point c'était génial. Surtout Ron en fait, Harry essayait toujours de mettre un peu plus de détails dans ce qu'il avait pu observer.

Cette année il avait été hors de question qu'elle loupe la fête. Ça marquait la fin de ses études, son début en tant que jeune adulte et la perspective de fonder un jour un foyer. La jeune Granger savait qu'elle ne recevrait pas d'héritage magique, elle était après tout une née moldu. Mais il n'était pas impossible qu'elle plaise à certaines espèces ou à d'autres sorciers que ceux d'Angleterre.

Il n'était certes pas courant, qu'une née moldu ou un né moldu soit la moitié d'un veela ou d'un selkie. Cependant, la réunion massive de sorciers en un seul lieu favorisait les rencontres les plus improbables. Beaucoup de mariages avaient eu lieu suite à un croisement, une bousculade entre deux futurs amoureux lors du solstice.

A Poudlard durant sa scolarité, la majorité des étudiants s'attendaient à ce qu'elle finisse avec le dernier mâle Wesley. Ils étaient souvent vus ensemble, bien que Harry soit également présent. Ils se disputaient régulièrement, faisant penser à une chamaillerie d'amoureux qui s'ignorent. Et Ronald avait une fois piqué une crise de jalousie quand il avait appris qu'elle était sortie pendant 6 mois avec Victor Krum.

La sorcière doutait que se soit dû au fait de sa mise en couple. Il y avait plus de chance que se soit parce qu'elle avait été avec la star, le magnifique, le merveilleux, l'empereur du quidditch, Victor Krum, sans que lui ne le sache.

Il y avait bien eu des rumeurs également prédisant qu'elle finirait avec Harry. Si on lui avait demandé son avis ou de faire un choix entre les deux hommes, elle aurait choisi sans trop hésiter l'héritier Potter. Pas pour son titre ou sa renommé, mais parce qu'il avait comme elle une culture mixte. Il comprenait ses expressions moldus quand elle était en colère ou stressée. Il était plus sérieux dans ses études et plus calme de nature que leur ami commun Ron.

Le rouquin avait bien des qualités, il était jovial, fidèle, protecteur, à l'écoute et avait beaucoup d'humour. Mais son éducation était essentiellement sorcière, bien que son père s'intéresse beaucoup au création des êtres sans magie. Il manquait aussi de manières à table et pour la jeune fille c'était rédhibitoire. Elle ne pouvait pas présenter en tant que futur gendre à ses parents, un homme qui parlait la bouche pleine.

Ron comme Harry étaient ses amis et resteraient dans cette catégorie. Hermione les voyait bien plus comme des frères que comme des compagnons de vie.

« J'espère mademoiselle Granger que vous ne vous êtes pas précipitée ici dans la crainte d'avoir raté votre examen? » demanda avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix son professeur de transfiguration.

Devenant légèrement plus rouge, la jeune femme se contenta de sourire un peu gênée en voyant sa professeure monter les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération.

« C'était une question rhétorique dirons nous, certaines choses ne peuvent pas changer que l'on devienne adulte ou pas. » déclara la vielle dame en lui présentant le tableau d'affichage.

Tournant de nouveau la tête vers l'entrée pour voir si d'autres de ses élèves arrivaient, Mcgonagall se raidit à la vue d'un certain brun, qui avait eu l'excellente idée de rester dans les annales de Poudlard pour ses farces et pitreries.

« Mimi ! » s'écria Sirius Black en ouvrant les bras

« Ne pensez même pas qu'il soit possible que vous puissiez me faire une embrassade monsieur Black » rétorqua t elle fermement, mais laissant un petit sourire se dessiner quand même.

« Oh toujours aussi farouche professeur, vous savez pourtant bien qu'il ne peut rien vous arrivez entre mes bras »

« Cessez je vous prie cette parodie de flirt avec moi, monsieur Black, n'avez vous donc pas honte ? »

« Le ridicule ne tue pas et ce qui ne tue pas nous rend plus fort. Je dois donc être super puissant à vos yeux chère Mimi » répondit l'homme tout sourire.

La responsable des griffondors préféra secouer la tête de lassitude plutôt que de chercher à lui répondre, il avait toujours eu réponse à tout, de toute les manières.

L'arrivée des Wesley coupa court à tout autre forme de plaisanterie de la part du représentant dans la famille Black.

« Molly, Arthur ! »

« Minerva, quel plaisir de vous voir ! Professeur Flitwick comment allez vous ? » demanda le père de famille

« Bien monsieur Wesley, je vais très bien. Il ne pourrait y aller autrement en cette merveilleuse journée. »

« Vous avez bien raison » approuva l'amoureux des moldus

« Que fais tu ici Sirius ? N'es tu pas un des chaperons de Harry ? » s'étonna Molly

« Si, mais je me suis porté également volontaire pour rapporter les résultats des ASPICS au jeune homme. Il ne peut pas quitter la salle dans laquelle il se trouve. »

« Le chaperon de Harry ? Comment va t il ? Il s'est éveillé ? » questionna Hermione qui était revenue du tableau pour venir accueillir ses amis et leur famille.

« Oui il a reçu son héritage magique » puis chuchotant son sourire s'élargissant, il annonça « il est un Apophis soumis ».

« Non ! Oh mon dieu, il faut absolument que je le vois pour le féliciter ! »

« Ah, ça par contre ça risque d'être assez compliqué » grimaça le Grim en se grattant le haut de la tête. « Attends toi surtout à l'entre apercevoir plus qu'à lui parler. Ca va être une très très longue journée pour lui. Il sera très sollicité, par des créatures sur motivées pour accaparer son attention . »

« Tu peux lui remettre un mot de ma part ? Qu'il sache que je suis de tout cœur avec lui » suggéra la jeune femme, en fouillant dans son sac pour trouver de quoi écrire et du papier.

« Se sera avec plaisir. Bon, voyons à quelle sauce mon cher filleul va être mangé par sa mère au rapport de ses notes. » lança joyeusement Sirius en se rapprochant du tableau.

Tout comme ce qui caractérisait l'école de Poudlard, l'affichage se divisait en fonction des maisons. La liste était établie par ordre alphabétique, sur la même ligne on trouvait le nom de l'élève, les notes des matières dans lesquelles il avait concouru, sa moyenne et enfin sa mention.

Le parrain de Harry trouva sans peine le nom du brun et leva les bras au ciel en hurlant un gros « oui ! » quand il lu « mention bien ».

Minerva secoua de nouveau la tête face au comportement du maraudeur, mais partageait sa joie. Elle fut cependant de courte durée.

« Je ne vois pas mon nom ! »

Voilà un des moments qu'elle appréciait le moins dans son métier, annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles ou faire prendre conscience à son élève de la mauvaise nouvelle. Molly Wesley s'était rapprochée du tableau suite au crie de son fils. Vérifiant par elle même s'il ne s'était pas trompé. Pourtant la directrice de la maison griffondor savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'erreur, et l'expression compatissante elle se rapprocha d'eux.

« Monsieur Wesley, je suis navrée de vous annoncer que vous n'avez pas réussi à comptabiliser la totalité des points pour avoir accès au diplôme. »

« Mais... je ne comprends pas..je...enfin...je. »

« J'ai avec moi vos notes. Poudlard a pour principe de ne pas publier aux yeux de tous le nom des élèves en échec ainsi que leurs résultats. Il se trouve qu'en regardant les vôtres j'ai remarqué que c'était en potion, sortilège, astronomie et herbologie qui vous aviez eu les notes les plus basses. C'est malheureusement ces mêmes matières qui ont toujours été votre point faible monsieur Wesley. »

« Ne peut il pas repasser ces matières pendant les vacances pour qu'il est son diplôme, sans pour autant à avoir à reprendre une année ? » s'enquit Molly, elle aussi sous le choc

« Je suis désolée Molly, mais cela est impossible, le règlement est très claire sur ce point et il est valable pour tout le monde dans toutes les écoles sorcières. L'échec du diplôme équivaut à refaire une année » répondit la professeure doucement.

« Il est hors de question que je recommence une année ! » s'écria Ron « Je vais être dans la même classe que Ginny ! »

« Ron... » tenta Hermione pour le calmer

« Quoi ? Que vas tu me dire ? Un truc du genre « je te t'avais bien dis de travailler plus Ron » ? Ce n'est pas le moment Mione, vraiment pas. »

« Tu sais très bien que je ne te dirai pas une chose pareille en ces circonstances ! »

« Et quelles circonstances ! » s'éleva une voix moqueuse « Dire qu'on pensait qu'il ne pouvait y avoir pire que Crabbe et Goyle. Il faut croire que ces serpentards sont bien plus serpentards que nous le pensions, car ils ont eu leurs ASPICS et ont frôlé la mention. »

« Mademoiselle Parkinson, je vous prierai de nous épargner vos remarques mesquines » s'indigna Mcgonagall.

« Bien, bien. » fit elle en levant les mains en signe de paix « Mais je constatais juste à haute voix que Wesley avait de nouveau hérité le titre d'altesse royale. En plus de laisser passer le souaffles, il se fait dépasser par les boulets. La moyenne a dû être fabuleuse. Dommage que ça ne soit pas publié, on aurait pu comparer les résultats à ceux d'un troll pour voir si il ne s'était pas trompé de famille. » conclut elle en rigolant, avant de tourner les talons et s'éloigner.

« Non Molly pas de scandale. » déclara son mari en la retenant de se jeter sur la serpentard.

« Elle a insulté notre fils Arthur ! Tu laisses passer ça ?! »

« Je ne laisse pas passer ça, mais pour le moment notre fils à besoin de nous, pas que nous nous fassions remarquer à cause d'une vipère »

« Ne l'écoute pas Ron, tu sais comment elle est, elle... » essayait de consoler Hermione en parlant doucement à l'oreille du rouquin

« Elle a raison » murmura t il d'une voix atone

« Quoi ! Non ! Tu.. »

« J'ai besoin d'être seul ». Sans plus attendre le griffondor prit la direction de la porte d'entrée la tête basse.

« Je m'en occupe » se proposa Bill en partant à la suite de son frère

**hphphphhpphhphpphphphph**

Pansy avait retrouvé le sourire après sa rencontre avec la famille belette. Elle, tout comme sa mère, ne c'était pas tout à fait remise du choc. Le 17 juin au soir il ne c'était rien passé pour elle. Pas une lueur, une douleur, un changement, un souffle de vent, absolument rien. Elle était restée une sorcière. Sa mère lui avait fait la tête, la rendant responsable d'un fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler.

Son père quant à lui, n'avait été ni déçu ni enchanté, il c'était fait à la situation comme à son habitude. Le seul espoir de la jeune femme était que Draco Malfoy soit resté un sorcier également ou qu'il ne se soit pas transformé en créature ayant une âme sœur. Ou encore si c'était le cas, que se soit elle.

Elle avait été attiré par lui depuis la première année à Poudlard, peut être même un peu avant, car ils se connaissent depuis tout petit. Elle avait souvent voulu jouer le rôle de la princesse en détresse et suppliait le blond d'être son preux auror. Il n'avait jamais voulu, mais la prenait tout de même dans son équipe quand ils jouaient avec les autres enfants à la bataille. Elle remplaçait alors la princesse en détresse par la camarade de combat en détresse. Et là il venait la sauver, pour ne pas perdre le jeu.

Sa mère l'avait encouragée dans ses intentions. Passant des heures avec elle, quand elle fut adolescente, pour lui dire ce qu'aimaient les hommes chez une femme et ce qu'ils ne supportaient pas. Le critère de la virginité pouvait être oublié, Pansy ne voulait pas être une oie blanche. Le plaisir était bien trop bon pour n'être vécu que dans les bras d'une seule personne. La diversité avait son charme, et l'héritière Parkinson s'était trouvée dans son élément. Bien sûr elle avait fait cela en toute discrétion. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher ses chances avec l'héritier Malfoy, qui d'ailleurs d'après les rumeurs, était un bel étalon au lit.

Il était son fruit défendu si elle voulait sauvegarder les apparences. Ils avaient cependant échangé plusieurs baisers lors de leurs 13 ans. Et ça avait été magnifique pour la jeune fille à l'époque. Draco Malfoy, comme dans tout avait été parfait à ses yeux. Pas baveux ni ventouse. Juste de quoi demander à ce que ça continue pendant des heures.

En grandissant, le blond serpentard n'avait pas voulu réitérer l'expérience et avait été plus distant. Elle savait que ça ne pouvait pas être dû à son physique. L'héritière Parkinson faisait parti du top 5 des plus belles filles de l'école. Sa chevelure était légèrement bouclée et de teinte châtain foncé qui lui tombaient aux fesses. Elle avait des yeux en amande de couleur noisette, une taille fine, les hanches bien rondes et une poitrine appelant au crime, c'est ce que disaient ses admirateurs.

Draco était resté discret concernant ses aventures, bien que de nombreuses rumeurs avaient circulé dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il n'y avait jamais eu une officielle, et ça tombait bien car Pansy ne l'aurait pas permis. Elle faisait bien passer le message en étant constamment près de l'héritier dans les lieux publics. C'était chasse gardée.

Cherchant du regard ses parents, Pansy les trouva en compagnie de ceux, qu'elle espérait appeler un jour comme sa belle famille.

**Hphphhphphphhphphphphhp**

Le couple Malfoy venait tout juste de sortir de leur tente quand il avait été interpellé par lady Parkinson et son mari.

« Lord Malfoy ! Lady Malfoy ! Quel plaisir de vous rencontrer en cette belle mâtiné ! Je ne pensais pas que nous étions si proche voisins, nous nous situons à environ trente mètres de votre tente. » s'exalta Adélaïde Parkinson a courant presque auprès du couple.

« Lady Parkinson, Leighton » accueillit sobrement Lucius Malfoy en hochant de la tête. Le patriarche se faisait un point d'honneur à manifester le fait qu'il n'était pas l'ami de cette femme et qu'il n'avait de relations strictement professionnelles qu'avec le mari.

« Lady Parkinson, Lord Parkinson » salua Narcissa en reproduisant le même geste que son mari.

« Vous dirigiez vous vers le château ? Je vous conseillerai d'attendre un peu, car il y a un monde dans le hall ! On a l'impression de marcher les uns sur les autres. J'ai laissé Pansy tout de même aller voir ses résultats, histoire qu'elle retrouve un peu le sourire. La pauvre petite a été tellement déçu de ne pas avoir vécu l'Éveil. Pourtant je lui avais dis de ne pas trop compter dessus. Mais que voulez vous, il faut bien que jeunesse se passe et j'ai tendance à avoir le cœur trop tendre pour lui briser cruellement ses illusions »

_Mais bien sûr!_ Pensa Narcissa en écoutant les paroles continues de la femme en face d'elle. C'était bien la marque de fabrique de lady Parkinson . Elle reportait ses défauts et ses erreurs sur le dos de sa fille et elle jouait ensuite le rôle de la mère manquant de volonté. Cette parodie, lady Malfoy en avait eu droit des centaines de fois.

Elle se souvenait très bien que la mère de Pansy n'avait cessé de faire la publicité de sa fille concernant son futur héritage. Éliane Zabini n'avait pas supporté une deuxième rencontre avec cette femme, pour entendre parler des mérites de te sa fille, et avait préféré écourter sa visite au manoir. Malheureusement Narcissa n'avait pas pu faire de même, car elle avait une réputation de parfaite hôtesse à maintenir.

L'avantage avec lady Parkinson c'était qu'elle était au courant de toutes les rumeurs ou commérages de la haute comme de la basse société. Ça pouvait toujours être utile pour son mari quand ces dits commérages s'avéraient être vrais. Dans le monde des affaires, les coups bas faisaient légion.

« Heureusement que ma fille a bien des qualités qui peuvent compenser l'échec d'un Éveil. Vous avais je dis que Pansy avait eu plusieurs demandes en mariage avant même qu'elle n'atteigne ses 15 ans ? Il y avait eu tellement que je me suis demandée si je ne devais pas prendre une secrétaire. Dans les lettres on ne vantait pas que sa beauté, mais également le fait qu'elle dégage autant de grâce. Je pense que, quand bien même, elle n'a pas reçu son héritage, celui ci s'est manifesté un peu à sa naissance. Se mouvoir de cette façon n'est pas complètement humain. » Pensant à reprendre son souffle quelques instant, la femme reprit aussitôt, toujours toute excité.

« Vous ai je dis que Pansy écrivait des poèmes ? J'en ai lu quelques un en douce, elle est si discrète et timide qu'elle n'oserait jamais les montrer à qui que se soit. Mais devinez ma stupeur quand ces mots sur ce papier m'ont fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait su en quelques tournures me bouleverser. Il n'est pas connu qu'un Parkinson est du talent avec une plume. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai tout de même voulu avoir l'opinion d'une très bonne amie, je pense que vous la connaissez Narcissa, c'est lady Chaterley. Tout comme moi, elle a semblé être traversé par un flot d'émotions. Vous connaissez lady Chaterley, elle ne se dévoile pas facilement, mais rien n'échappe à mon regard. Et la rougeur au niveau de ses joues ont été suffisant pour qu'elle se passe de mot. A la bonne heure ! Voici notre chère Pansy. Approche ma chérie. »

« Lady Malfoy, Lord Malfoy »

« Pansy. » sourit doucement la femme blonde, tandis que son mari préféra rester muet et hocher de la tête.

« Mère, père, vous pouvez être fières de moi, j'ai eu mon diplôme avec mention » déclara la jeune femme

« Félicitations, ma chérie ! Ne vous avais je pas dis que ma fille n'avait pas que le beauté pour elle ?As tu regardé également pour tes autres camarades ? Afin leur épargner la foule. » s'enquit sa mère

« Oui, j'ai même eu droit à une rencontre fort distrayante, la famille de belette. Enfin je veux dire Wesley » se reprit la châtain après un coup d'œil jeté au Malfoy

« Ah ? Que s'est il donc passé ? » demanda la mère Parkinson faussement indifférente

« Ronald Wesley n'a pas eu son diplôme, et il commençait à argumenter avec sa directrice de maison pour l'acquérir sans à avoir à refaire son année. C'était peine perdue on parle de Mcgonagall après tout.»

C'eut le don de faire glisser un petit sourire sur les lèvres de Lucius, qui cette fois ci semblait écouter un peu plus attentivement la demoiselle. Ce que celle ci perçue et s'en pressa d'enchaîner.

« C'est le seul griffondor à avoir raté, même son ami Potter l'a laissé loin derrière en atteignant la mention Bien. Il n'est cependant pas venu chercher ses résultats lui même, son parrain s'en est chargé. A ce qu'il paraît il ne peut pas sortir de la salle où il se trouve. Je n'ai pas pu en savoir d'avantage. » La mention indirecte de son cousin fit lever un sourcil à l'ancienne Black.

« Parmi les poussoufles il y eu deux échecs. Ils n'affichent pas les noms des élèves qui n'ont pas eu leur diplôme il est cependant facile de faire la soustraction. Sinon tous les serpentards, à l'exception de Crabbe et Goyle, ont eu la mention. »

« Voilà une bonne nouvelle, le professeur Snape doit être très fier » s'enthousiasma Adélaïde

« Draco a eu la meilleure moyenne, il a même battu Granger au final. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise, il a toujours été un excellent élève. D'ailleurs où se trouve t il en ce moment ? Il ne me semble pas l'avoir aperçue.» constata Pansy en faisant voyager son regard autour d'elle.

« Ici » orienta le concerné en sortant de la tente.

Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, le prince des serpentards parut au grand jour. Si Pansy pensait qu'elle avait trouvé beau son camarade de classe auparavant, ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle voyait maintenant. La première chose qu'elle put constater c'est qu'il avait vécu son Éveil, le sorcier n'existait plus ou très peu. Devant le groupe se tenait un Apophis dominant, dégageant une aura de puissance et de maîtrise de soi.

Draco avait grandi de quelques centimètres pour attendre le mètre quatre vingt quinze durant l'acquisition de son héritage. Sa carrure était plus large en haut, mais s'affinait quand on descendait. Sa chevelure n'avait pas changé de couleur ni de texture, elle était toujours blonde tirant sur le blanc et raide. Par contre elle reposait maintenant jusqu'au bas des reins, attachée au bout par un ruban argenté. Deux longues mèches venaient encadrer son visage, faisant ressortir les dessins de sa mâchoire ferme. Ses traits restaient fins mais masculins, ses yeux étaient principalement gris mais plus on se rapprochait de la pupille allongée, plus le gris devenait bleu. Quant à ses oreilles, elles étaient devenues légèrement plus pointues.

Attaché à son dos, se trouvaient deux grandes ailes aux écailles grises et bleues. Aux jointures se trouvait une griffe. L'appendice naissant du bas de son dos, était de la même couleur que ses ailes, avec tout au long des piques bleus et à l'extrémité se rassemblait de longues plumes blanches et argentés.

Ces nouveaux membres cependant se réduisirent petit à petit jusqu'à disparaître dans le dos du jeune homme, quand il tourna son attention vers sa camarade. Le sourire un peu narquois révélant ainsi une canine plus longue que la norme humaine, il leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« Lady Parkinson, Lord Parkinson. Pansy » accueillit il

La jeune sorcière tout comme sa mère restèrent un moment quelque peu hébétées, avant de se reprendre. Le père quant à lui avait garder son masque d'indifférence, bien que son regard avait brillé d'une lueur d'intérêt.

« N'y avait il pas des ailes et une queue il y a un instant, Draco? » interrogea la jeune femme

« Si, mais elles sont rangées pour le moment, ce n'est pas pratique pour se déplacer, surtout quand il y a foule.»

« Toute mes félicitations pour votre Éveil, monsieur Malfoy. Votre créature reflète le prestige de votre famille et la beauté de votre caractère » complimenta la mère

« Je vous en remercie lady Parkinson. »

« Dra... »

« J'espère que vous voudrez bien nous excuser, mais il va nous falloir vous laissez» déclara lord Malfoy, coupant toute tentative d'une nouvelle conversation « Draco doit d'aller se présenter auprès de sa nouvelle communauté, avant que les festivités ne commencent. »

« Tout à fait Lucius, il serait tout à fait impoli de notre part de vous retenir. Après tout c'est un jour spécial, surtout pour votre fils » parla pour la première fois Lord Parkinson.

« Mais... » essaya lady Parkinson.

« Nous avons nous même des obligations, très chère » coupa son époux.

« Nous aurons sûrement d'autres occasions de nous rencontrer » conclut Narcissa, en prenant le bras de son mari pour partir.

Après un hochement de tête, la famille Malfoy s'éloigna gracieusement, ravie de mettre la distance entre les Parkinson et eux même. Narcissa avait très tôt perçu l'intérêt que portait la fille pour son son fils et avait demandé à Draco d'être plus prudent. Elle reconnaissait que l'héritière était très jolie, ce qui relevait pratiquement du miracle quand on regardait ses deux parents. Pansy était également un bon parti, mais pour l'aristocrate s'imaginer le restant de sa vie collée à Adélaïde, ce n'était pas possible. Elle risquait de perdre en réputation et en prestige. On ne se fierait plus à son jugement, et par corrélation ça rejaillirait sur la réputation de son mari.

Bien sûr en tant que mère aimant par dessus tout son fils, si celui ci avait exprimé ardemment son désir de se lier à la famille Parkinson, elle aurait fermé les yeux et subie en silence. Mais les fées avaient été de son côté, son garçon ne s'était pas fait prier pour suivre ses recommandations.

En portant son regard sur sa progéniture, un élan de fierté se déversa en elle. Oui, son orgueil n'en était que plus agrandi quand elle détaillait ce qu'était devenu Draco. L'ancienne Black avait peut être au fond d'elle espérée, en donnant ce prénom à sa naissance, qu'il se transforme en une magnifique créature.

Son vœu avait été exhaussé bien au delà de ses espérances, et Lucius était bien le dernier à se plaindre. Le dragon était après tout l'emblème familial des Malfoy. Le patriarche aurait aimé que son père soit encore vivant pour voir son petit fils ainsi.

Il espérait en tout cas, que cette année la moisson des Apophis soumis, aussi appelés Graal selon leur valeur, serait bonne. Le père Malfoy avait été témoin de certaines périodes de disette pour cette espèce ou de choix limités voire insatisfaisants. Il y avait quelques critères qui disaient que tel Apophis avait plus de valeur qu'un autre, d'après ses recherches et les quelques discussions qu'il avait eu avec certain d'entre eux dans le cadre professionnel.

Lucius savait que son fils ne demanderait pas moins que le meilleur, comme tout Malfoy qui se respecte. Mais en ayant des critères trop élevés, et si au fil du temps rien ne se présentait à lui, il risquait de devoir se détourner de cette communauté pour regarder parmi les sorcières, afin de perpétuer sa lignée. C'était une promesse qu'il avait sous tiré au jeune homme quand il avait pris conscience des risques qu'engendraient son espèce. Avant que Draco ne devienne plus dragon qu'humain, il devait laisser un héritier.

**Hphphphphphphphphphhphphp**

Dans la salle où était Harry, se trouvaient également d'autres Apophis. Sa mère était restée auprès de lui comme soutient, mais aussi pour évaluer la concurrence. Il pouvait voir son regard se faire tour à tour scrutateur, jaugeur ou hautain selon sa cible.

A leur arrivée à Poudlard, le groupe Potter avait été accueilli par un gobelin assis à une table près de l'entrée de la cheminée. Il avait à peine levé les yeux de son parchemin et s'était contenté de demander le nom, le prénom et l'espèce du soumis. Par contre quand il avait demandé la race, il y avait eu un blanc.

« Votre race monsieur Potter » s'était impatienté la petite créature.

« Nous savons seulement qu'il appartient à la catégorie des dragons » était intervenu calmement Remus.

Le gobelin les avait regardé quelque peu blasé, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que des sorciers soient ignorant par nature. Ce qui peut être était vrai, selon le critère de certaines espèces.

« Veuillez approcher votre main monsieur Potter, nous allons collecter une goutte de votre sang afin de le savoir. C'est un critère qui peut être déterminant dans les sollicitations vous savez. »

Lily s'en était énormément voulue, elle qui avait passé ses journées à lire sur cette espèce, avait bien vu que les auteurs citaient différentes races de dragons: Boutefeu Chinois, Cornelongue Romain, Dent-de-vipère du Pérou, Magyar à pointes, Noir des Hébrides, Norvégien à crête etc. Mais il ne lui était pas venue à l'idée de reporter ces informations sur son fils, pensant que se serait lors de sa transformation que l'on apprendrait plus. Visiblement cette donnée pouvait être su avant et par le simple fait d'une collecte de sang. C'était tellement stupide qu'elle s'en était donnée des baffes imaginaires.

L'attente n'avait pas été longue, quand le liquide rouge était entré en contacte avec un parchemin, automatiquement un nom s'était inscrit. _Vert Gallois_.

Lily avait laissé échapper un halètement et écarquillé les yeux attirant l'attention de son mari. Elle lui avait fait signe qu'elle lui expliquerait tout plus tard. Sur les lèvres fines du gobelins par contre s'était dessiné un sourire carnassier et ses yeux s'étaient fait spéculatifs :

« Félicitations monsieur Potter. Il semblerait que cette année nous accueillons un troisième Graal entre nos murs. La compétition va être rude, et à n'en pas douter sanglante. »

La petit créature avait enregistrer le reste des informations, puis avait appelé un elfe de maison pour qu'il les dirige vers une salle, après lui avoir transmit un papier. Arrivé devant la porte de cette dite salle, ils avaient été pris en charge par une Apophis, qui s'était présentée en tant que « Helena Wronsk ». Elle était la responsable du groupe qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Après être rentrés et s'être assis en demi cercle en face d'elle, ils avaient patienté qu'elle finisse de lire ce qui lui avait donné.

Tout comme le gobelin à la lecture de la race sur le papier, son sourire s'était élargi et ses yeux avaient brillé beaucoup intensément.

« Monsieur Potter est ce votre première participation à une fête du solstice ? » avait elle demandé

« Non, j'ai pu participé à d'autres il y a de cela 3 ans. »

« Vous savez donc que c'est une journée aussi bien de spectacle qu'une journée d'éventuelles promesses d'engagements ? »

« Oui »

« Bien. Avez vous essayé de volé avec vos ailes chez vous ? »

« Oui »

« Étiez vous à l'aise ou préfériez vous resté au sol ? »

« J'étais dans mon élément. » avait il déclaré joyeusement

« Votre élément c'est la terre monsieur Potter » avait spécifié Helena Wronsk en fronçant des sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Je voulais dire que je me sentais à l'aise dans les airs »

« Oh ! Parfait, parfait dans ce cas. Nous avons décidé, par nous j'entends le comité d'organisation des Apophis, qu'en raison de la bonne moisson de cette année, il serait bien de faire une entrée un peu plus spectaculaire que les années précédentes. Nous avons donc envisagé... » la responsable avait continué ses explications sous les oreilles attentives de ses interlocuteurs.

« Avez vous des questions ? »

« Oui » était intervenu Harry « Mais pas sur ce qui a été dis. Je me demandais juste comment vous aviez réussi à rétracter votre queue et vos ailes. »

« Vous ne pourrez pas le faire tant que vous n'aurez pas trouvé votre dominant. Ce sont vos protections. Le dragon en vous attend d'être en sécurité pour baisser ses défenses et la sécurité n'intervient que lorsqu'il y a un dominant à vos côtés. Voyez par vous même autour de vous, aucun soumis n'a ses appendices cachés. »

Le brun avait effectivement constaté qu'il n'était pas le seul dans cette situation.

« Dernières recommandations cependant, ne mangez ou ne buvez aucune boisson venant d'une personne dont vous n'avez pas entièrement confiance. Un accident est si vite arrivé. Cela s'est déjà produit les années précédentes. Pour avoir le moins possible de concurrence quoi de plus radicale que l'élimination ? Et cette année il y en a suffisamment de participants pour qu'on puisse être témoin de certaines extrémités. Nous pouvons pas avoir les yeux partout, mais faisons de notre mieux pour que tout se passe bien. Les elfes de maisons ont reçu des ordres très stricts du directeur de Poudlard lui même, concernant leurs devoirs. Vous ne pourrez pas les utiliser pour envoyer de la nourriture ou un vêtement à quelqu'un d'autre. Ça réduit les risques. » Le regard plus dur elle avait continué.

« Si vous êtes surpris en flagrant délit de tricherie, ne vous donnez même pas la peine de vous présenter devant nous au prochain solstice d'été. Le comité de sécurité et de discipline prendra en charge votre cas, avant de transmettre les informations aussi bien auprès de notre communauté que la communauté sorcière. Vous serez immédiatement renvoyez chez vous en attendant votre sanction. Ne gâchez pas vos chances monsieur Potter en commettant un acte aussi idiot, c'est un des plus important conseil que je vous donne »

Après d'autres paroles échangés, madame Wronsk les avait laissé, pour s'occuper d'un nouvel arrivant. Sirius avait décidé de se porter volontaire pour rapporter les résultats des examens, James et Remus étaient partis proposé leur aide pour la sécurité en attendant que Harry fasse son apparition.

Depuis Lily Potter regardait et évaluait, les autres soumis pour deviner qui était les deux autres qui se démarquaient comme son fils, d'après les dire du gobelin. Ce n'était pas tâche facile. D'une part tous les Apophis n'étaient pas réunis dans la même salle, mais se divisaient en trois groupes dispersés dans l'aile du château. Les organisateurs avaient dû faire exprès de les séparer, peut être par mesure de sécurité. D'autre part, la rouquine n'était pas une experte en dragon.

D'après ce qu'elle avait lu, les dominants pouvaient être très difficiles. Ils semblaient percevoir certains détails qui échappaient aux autres espèces. Un des critères était le puissance ou l'aura que le soumis dégageait. Elle pouvait sentir celle de son fils, mais il y avait une subtilité dans l'aura qui échappait à ses sens humains. Le degré. Pour les sorciers un Apophis sera toujours plus puissant qu'eux, donc forcément un avantage à l'avoir dans sa lignée. Sauf que ça pouvait être le plus faible de tous.

Un Apophis soumis trop faible n'était pas un qui pouvait défendre vaillamment ses petits. Il aurait tendance à penser à sa survie en priorité. Il était bien vu qu'un soumis puisse tenir jusqu'à l'arriver de son dominant. Ce dernier n'était généralement jamais très loin, surtout quand les petits étaient en bas âge, et l'appel de détresse d'un soumis pouvait s'étendre sur des kilomètres à la ronde.

Un autre critère qui pouvait sembler archaïque dans le société moderne moldu. La virginité. Il y avait cependant des nuances d'après les auteurs. Un soumis vierge flattait l'ego des mâles bien évidement. Un soumis ayant eu quelques relations, généralement avec pas plus de trois personnes, était considéré comme sachant avoir une maîtrise de soi et ayant une expérience qui pouvait exciter certains. Plus de trois, les dents commençaient à grincer donc on regardait les autres critères.

La virginité n'était pas un critère que l'on pouvait cacher aux dragons, de même que le nombre d'amant. Ils le savaient à l'odeur. Peu importe que ça ait eu lieu il y a des mois ou années auparavant.

La race était aussi un des éléments importants. Selon celle ci, on pouvait savoir si on avait affaire à un dragon fertile ou ayant plus de difficulté à concevoir. Certaines races de dragon n'était pas maternelle de nature, ça pouvait très bien aller pour certains dominants. Mais la majorité voulait une descendance et si possible avec un être de la même espèce.

Un Apophis pouvait toujours s'unir à une sorcière ou une autre espèce, mais au fond de lui il y aurait toujours un pincement, un regret.

Si le soumis venait d'une race fertile, comme le Vert Gallois, il acquerrait le statut de Graal et si en plus il cumulait les autres critères, on tombait dans l'excellence. Les races fertiles étaient minoritaires, il ne devait pas y avoir plus de vingt sur les cent quarante espèces de dragons répertoriés.

Lily remarqua le regard hostile d'une Apophis en direction du lieu où se trouvait son fils, c'est à dire, près d'une fenêtre.

_Évidement je ne suis pas la seule à faire du repérage._Pensa t elle avant de se mettre dans le champ de vision de la femelle pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'approcherait de son fils sans en découdre avec elle auparavant. La concernée leva juste une sourcil hautainement avant de lui tourner le dos.

Faisant de même, la mère du brun se rapprocha de son enfant.

« On dirait que la compétition commence dès maintenant, je viens de te sauver d'un regard assassin » plaisanta t elle

« Un seul seulement ? J'ai eu l'impression de me faire perforer de toute part depuis que Helena Wronsk s'est éloignée. » rétorqua son garçon amusé

« J'aurai peut être dû suivre les conseils de Sirius et porter une tenue de combat, je ne suis pas sûre que ma robe soit une armure très dissuasive »

« Dis toi qu'avec ces femelles ce n'est que l'échauffement .Attends que Sirius soit là tout de même pour qu'il ne manque pas le spectacle, il m'a dit avoir un faible pour les combats entre filles. Dommage il n'y a pas de boue ici. La testostérone est l'étape suivante, tu laisseras ça à papa, histoire qu'il montre qui est le vrai mec ici. Je crains cependant de me retrouver orphelin avant la fin de la journée. » dit Harry d'une voix faussement triste avant de s'écrier soudainement.« Mais à moi l'héritage ! mouahahahhaa ! Aie !»

« Imbécile, tu es bien le fils de ton père » s'exaspéra la rouquine en frappant le derrière de la tête de son fils.

« Mais quelle surprise ! » s'exclama une voix féminine pleine d'ironie « Harry Potter est un Apophis soumis. »

« La surprise est réciproque Bulstrode. » le brun porta son regard sur la personne qui accompagnait la serpentard « Lady Bulstode » accueillit il poliment.

« Monsieur Potter, Lady Potter » fit elle.

« Lady Bulstrode » répondit Lily

Millicent Bulstrode n'était pas connue à Poudlard pour faire partie de la catégorie des canons de beauté. Elle avait donc prié tous les soirs depuis pratiquement ses 11 ans, pour que son héritage soit un avantage pour elle. Et ses prières semblaient avoir été entendu, puisqu'elle s'était transformée en une créature qui imposait le respect et dont les familles sorcières étaient friandes. Son Éveil ne l'avait pas rendu plus belle, mais elle avait toute ses chances de finir tout de même avec un très beau parti. De plus elle était vierge, pas qu'elle ait eu vraiment d'autre choix. Les garçons étaient plutôt réticent à son égard, mais elle avait pu en embrasser deux ou trois. La plupart du temps ils lui demandaient juste de leur faire une fellation.

La jeune serpentard avait espéré que cette année ne serait pas une bonne moisson, pour avoir encore plus de chance. Malheureusement pour ça elle n'avait pas été exhaussé. D'après les rumeurs qui circulait on était déjà à vingt-cinq Apophis enregistrés, alors que les années précédentes on atteignait parfois difficilement six, grand maximum c'était dix. Cette année était une vraie fleuraison. On parlait même de présence de Graal. Le gratin des Apophis soumis.

Millicent avait vu le sourire, un peu trop large, d'Helena Wronsk à la lecture de la fiche d'information de Potter et ça avait éveillé chez elle les soupçons. De plus elle avait placé le jeune homme de sorte qu'il soit toujours dans son champ de vision où qu'elle soit dans la pièce. L'héritière Bulstrode voulait savoir un peu plus sur celui qui allait lui faire de l'ombre et éventuellement faire en sorte qu'il ne soit pas trop une gêne.

« Je pensais être la seule de Poudlard à avoir eu son ascendance dragon s'éveiller. Je suis heureuse de sortir de mon isolement. Les autres se regroupent par école et parfois par affinité. Il semblerait que le fait que nous ayons gagné la coupe des Trois Sorciers ne nous ait pas rendu populaire. Accepterais tu donc ma compagnie avant que les festivités ne commencent ? Ça fera peut être passé le temps plus vite. »

Échangeant un regard avec sa mère, Harry finalement accepta, après tout si ça pouvait éventuellement faire passer le temps plus vite. On avait vite fait de s'ennuyer à force de regarder les autres. Ils s'étaient assis en cercle chacun dans un fauteuil. Lily avait fait appel à un elfe de maison pour qu'il leur apporte du thé et des biscuits. La conversation était légère et n'abordait pas vraiment le thème de l'héritage, mais plus de ce qui s'était passé les années précédentes ou les événements politiques.

L'héritière Bulstrode n'était cependant pas très discrète quand à la façon dont elle scrutait son camarade. Le brun savait bien qu'elle était à la recherche de quelque chose, mais qu'il lui manquait des éléments. La race d'un Apophis n'était pas chose évidente à connaître au premier coup d'œil. Il ne fallait pas non plus se fier à la couleur, ça ne voulait absolument rien dire. Pourtant Millicent comme d'autres dans la pièce semblaient s'y fier énormément.

L'apparition affolée d'un organisateur dans la salle brisa l'apparente atmosphère de tranquillité. Une Apophis avait été victime d'un empoisonnement et perdait ses écailles. Ça avait soulevé un vent de panique, submergeant la responsable des lieux, qui demandait d'urgence de l'aide. Madame Wronsk était celle qui pour le moment avait le moins de soumis à garder, on lui demandait donc de bien vouloir s'absenter un petit moment pour calmer les autres. Cette dernière avait beaucoup hésité, mais les cris s'entendaient dans le couloir et après un dernier coup d'œil en direction du jeune Potter, elle était partie aider.

Après un petit moment de silence, les regards convergèrent vers le seul mâle de la pièce.

« Je suis sûre que tu es un Graal » déclara vénimeusement une des femelles « Elle n'a pas cessé de te jeter des regards. Tu l'es n'est ce pas ? »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne » répondit il calmement. Sa mère par contre avait déjà sortie sa baguette, elle avait reconnue la jeune Apophis qui avait jeté des regards mauvais en direction de son fils.

« Tu ne vois pas en quoi ça me regarde ?! » siffla t elle en plissant des yeux. « Tu viens me voler, nous voler, les meilleurs dominants par ta simple présence. Tu pourrais avoir couché avec la moitié de la terre qu'il n'est même pas sûr qu'ils détourne les yeux de toi. Nous, par contre, sommes obligées de faire deux fois plus d'effort, pour parfois n'avoir que des miettes. J'ai déjà deux solstices à mon passif, je ne compte pas en faire un autre après celui ci, tout ça à cause d'un foutu Graal ! »

« Je ne pense pas que ma présence ici change quoique se soit pour toi. Si tu n'arrive pas à trouver un parti ni parmi les dominants ni chez les autres espèces, c'est qu'il doit y avoir une sacrée tare chez toi. »

« Je ne te permets pas ! » hurla t elle s'avançant vers lui les griffes dehors.

Harry avait senti ses cornes et ses griffes s'allonger également, et il s'était redressé prêt à se défendre. Cependant, il voyait que d'autres femelles étaient prêtes à attaquer éventuellement, si cela leur permettait d'éliminer un Graal. Dans le chaos on ne saurait pas qui à fait quoi. Les chaperons ne semblaient pas vouloir être plus actifs que des statues, seule lady Potter s'était mise debout, cette fois ci la baguette dirigée vers la plus agressive.

Millicent jubilait intérieurement, si l'autre Apophis esquintait assez Potter il ne pourrait pas se présenter cette année et donc augmentait ses chances d'avoir un bon dominant au lieu d'un sorcier. Mais elle craignait cependant d'être pénalisée pour ne pas avoir essayé de calmer le jeu. D'autres avaient anticipé son action car elles défendaient, bien que faiblement, le jeune Graal.

« Recule ou je te jette un sort qui pourrait cette fois griller toutes tes chances d'avoir un compagnon un jour » menaça Lily

« Tes sorts ne me feront rien sorcière, au pire ils me chatouilleront » rétorqua dédaigneusement l'Apophis.

« Ça chatouille que lorsqu'ils touchent tes écailles. Tu ne pourras pas protéger toutes les parties de ton corps. Surtout si tu as dans l'optique d'attaquer. Quant à vous autres bande de lâches, ne croyez pas que votre inaction restera sans conséquences. Si vous êtes prêts à ce que vos filles deviennent des criminelles pour un mariage, c'est que vous devez avoir vraiment peu d'estime de votre sang. »

C'eut le mérite de piquer au vif les chaperons, qui commencèrent à argumenter aussi bien contre Lily que l'Apophis agressive. Cependant quelqu'un en profita également pour lancer un sort au hasard, faisant ainsi exploser la situation. Le griffondor se jeta sur sa mère pour la protéger d'éventuelle jet de lumière qui pourrait l'atteindre. Plusieurs frappèrent son aile, confirmant l'effet de chatouillis qu'avait déclaré l'Apophis femelle.

Celle ci d'ailleurs tentait de faire son chemin pour atteindre sa cible. Donnant des coups à toute personne sur son chemin, un chaperon fut ainsi blessé au visage et une Apophis à la queue.

La rouquine la voyant s'approcher lançait sort après sort pour la ralentir ou la blesser suffisamment, pour que son fils puisse battre assez facilement cette enragée.

L'héritière Bulstrode avait été blessé à l'épaule par un sort de découpe et tentait comme sa mère de sa cacher pour éviter d'avoir d'autres blessures.

Un gros boum retenti quand les deux Apophis entrèrent en collision, stoppant tous les autres combats. Deux corps roulaient à terre, cherchant à dominer à tour de rôle l'autre. Le jeune Potter réussit d'un coup de pied à déloger l'agresseur au dessus de lui. Se remettant vite sur ses pieds, il pencha son corps vers l'avant, déploya ses ailes, pointant les griffes des jointures en direction de l'attaquante et balançait sa queue nerveusement, attendant le bon moment pour riposter.

L'adversaire semblait avoir une autre idée que le corps à corps, car elle prit un grande inspiration, illuminant ainsi son ventre et faisant part de ses intentions destructrices et incendiaires. L'héritier eu tout juste le temps de se jeter sur le côté, évitant de peu le jet flamboyant, qui percuta le mur derrière lui mais qui blessa quand même au passage une autre Apophis qui hurla de douleur.

La panique atteignit ses sommets quand l'attaquante réitéra son geste deux fois de suite encore, manquant toujours sa cible.

Un groupe d'aurors débarqua finalement avec trois Apophis dominants, faisant parti du groupe des organisateurs, dans la salle en flamme. Une partie des occupants avait pu s'enfuir mais d'autres étaient restés coincés. Un des dominants se jeta sur la soumise la plaquant au sol, face contre terre quand elle voulu l'agresser en lui soufflant dessus. Les aurors lançaient des _aquamentis _les uns après les autres pour éteindre au plus vite l'incendie. Les deux autres dominants aidaient les chaperons à traverser la pièce en les protégeant autant que possible du reste de flammes.

Harry et sa mère s'en sortirent sans trop de dommage. Surtout couvert de suie, ils avaient quelques griffures par ci par là, mais rien de bien alarmant. James, Remus et Sirius les avaient retrouvé ainsi, tout noir et les vêtements en lambeaux. Complètement paniqués, ils n'avaient cessé de poser des questions sur questions, et commencé à hurler au scandale. Lily bien qu'encore bouillonnante de colère, avait dû faire fi de la sienne pour calmer son époux, qui menaçait de faire de plus gros dégâts que dans la salle qu'ils venaient tout juste quitter.

La nouvelle s'était propagée comme un nuage de poussières dans tout le château et ses alentours. Informant ainsi de la présence de trois Graals et dont un avait été attaqué et subi une tentative de meurtre. Bien que scandalisés par la nouvelle, les dominants furent cependant très excités d'apprendre que cette année il y avait du grand cru.

Draco Malfoy se félicitait de sa chance, il n'aurait pas à attendre des années dans l'espoir de voir un Graal ou un soumis de qualité. En regardant cependant les autres Apophis mâles s'échauffer les ailes, étirer les membres et défier les autres du regard, il sut que la compétition serait rude cette année, très très rude.

* * *

Est ce que ça vous a plu ? ^^


	3. Les trophées

**Note 1:_Enfin un nouveau chapitre ! Wouw ! Il m'a un peu pris la tête car je n'arrivais pas à trouver le première phrase pour le débuter. C'est con, car ça peut me bloquer pendant un moment, même si je visualise la suite. Enfin bref le voici !_**

**Note 2 : _Je n'ai pas encore répondu à certains commentaires mais je compte le faire, pour vous remercier d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un petit mot. J'éclaircis tout de même des petites choses, je rappel ( au premier chapitre ) que j'ai voulu écrire cette histoire suite à ma lecture de __La Beltane__ de Succubei et de __Veela Inheritance Problems__ de Sakya. Il est donc normal que ça vous évoque des souvenirs. Les bases sont les mêmes, un soumis et des dominants à sa poursuite, à partir de là je pense que nous nous démarquons les unes et des autres. _**

**Note 3 : _Je ne déteste pas Ron rassurez vous. J'ai juste voulu mettre en avant la vision que j'avais de lui. C'est un bon garçon, mais qui à mon goût n'a pas su montrer ce qu'il valait vraiment. Du moins dans l'œuvre originale. Il ne fera pas parti des méchants, tout comme Ginny. Ils auront à mon avis des réactions normales face à des situations où les sentiments sont en jeu. La colère, la déception, la jalousie blabla. On est gris avec moi, pas tout blanc ou tout noir._**

**Note 4 : _ Un commentaire auquel je ne peux pas répondre qui m'a demandé d'agrandir ma police. Je ne peux pas le faire personnellement à moins d'écrire en majuscule. Par contre il y a au dessus du texte un A+ et A- qui sont là pour ça. ^^_**

**Note 5 : _Promis c'est le dernier ! Je rappel un Graal est un Apophis venant d'une race de dragon fertile. Les autres mettant difficilement au monde des petits. Voilà voilà ^^_**

**Chapitre 3**

A 11 heure, les stands de nourritures s'ouvrirent un peu partout dans le parc. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts, et pour toutes les espèces. Certains se spécialisaient pour une catégorie, d'autres cherchaient à faire du chiffre en se diversifiant. Les choco-grenouilles, les langues de serpents, les cœurs de pierre, les bonbons sangsues, les viandes granuleuses, les poissons à mains et bien d'autres produits faisaient le bonheur des enfants et des parents.

Trois grands stades de quidditch, en plus de celui déjà sur place à Poudlard avaient été monté pour les différents spectacles. D'autres de taille plus petites avaient également mis en place pour les manifestations sportives inter-espèces. Au programme, il était prévu plusieurs matchs du sport favoris des sorciers, le quidditch, mais il ne réunirait que des amateurs. Les professionnels joueraient dans un des grands stades plus tard, en début de soirée.

Des compétitions de lancer de troncs d'arbres entre les géants, trolls et cyclopes avaient été organisé dans un coin spécifique du parc, avec des barrières de sécurité pour limiter la distance et éviter qu'un moldu ne se fasse tuer en pleine ville par un arbre tombé du ciel.

Une chorale de chants de sirènes devait se faire en milieu d'après midi, avec également une barrière de sécurité pour éviter tout débordement qu'engendrerait le pouvoir de leurs cordes vocales.

Des minis labyrinthes avaient été construit pour les enfants, un clin d'œil au Tournois des Trois Sorciers d'il y a quatre ans. Le gagnant récoltait une coupe remplie de friandises.

Des activités sous l'eau se faisaient également, pour permettre de mieux connaître le monde de la mer et sa culture. Les selkies étaient des êtres très sociales et adoraient la compagnie, alors voir autant de personnes ou de créatures magiques les mettaient en joie et les faisaient faire des numéros improvisés, pour divertir leurs invités.

Des activités plus sanglantes étaient également au menu, un des stades avaient été réservé à cet effet pour les combats. Des centaines de participants s'inscrivaient. Le but était de battre le plus de monde possible, en faisant sortir l'adversaire du cercle et d'être élu le guerrier le plus fort de l'année. Le vainqueur pouvait rejouer son titre au prochain solstice ou décider de graver son nom dans le marbre des héros et laisser la chance aux autres pour la prochaine fois. Les gobelins, les vampires, les loups garous, les nains, hybrides, les Apophis et quelques sorciers étaient très friands de ce genre d'activité. Tous les coups étaient permis sauf la mise à mort.

L'année précédente c'était un hybrides qui avait remporter la victoire contre un Apophis, après pratiquement six heure de combats d'affiliés.

Un zoo magique était posé à l'orée du bois, permettant ainsi de mettre à l'honneur également les animaux magiques, tel que les licornes, les hyppogriffes, les limaces géantes fluorescentes, les renards à neuf queues, les serpents à trois têtes, des lapins carnivores, des éléphants blancs et bien d'autres encore.

Les centaures connus pour le nature réservée et plutôt asociale, acceptaient juste pour cette journée de lire l'avenir pour les personnes qui le désiraient. Leurs conseils restaient tout de même quelque peu obscure pour la compréhension général. Mais ça faisait toujours plaisir de savoir que dans le cours de sa vie une chose particulièrement importante allait arriver. Dans le cas contraire, on préférait se dire que ce n'était qu'une question d'interprétation, rien n'était définitif.

Le professeur Trelawney se faisait une joie de prédire à profusion le nombre de couple qui allait se former et ceux qui allaient mourir dans des circonstances tragiques. Minerva Mcgonagall avait préféré ne pas traverser le périmètre que Sybille occupait de peur de commettre un délit, à l'entente d'une prédiction complètement farfelu.

Ron Wesley s'était justement réfugié pas très loin de ce stand, il avait vraiment besoin de réfléchir, de réaliser ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de massue sur la tête et vivre en même temps un cauchemar éveillé. En cinq jours, deux mauvaises nouvelles lui étaient tombées dessus. Enfin pas vraiment deux mauvaises, car l'Éveil n'était pas une fin en soit. Il fallait bien qu'il reste des sorciers. Mais il est vrai que petit garçon, il aimait à s'imaginer en l'une de ces fabuleuses créatures magiques.

Quand Bill était devenu un lycan, ça avait été la fête au Terrier pendant au moins une semaine. On ne savait pas par contre qui des Prewett ou des Wesley avaient eu une histoire avec cette espèce. Dans tous les cas ça avait été une source de joie dans la famille. Les lycans étaient très admirés, tout comme les loups garous et quelques autres espèces, ils étaient considérés comme les gardiens des forêts et des bois. Si autant d'histoires moldus avaient vu le jour sur les méchants loups, ça avait sûrement un lien avec les quelques lycans qui avaient dû être aperçus.

La bête du Gévaudan, par exemple, était en fait un loup garou et son complice un sorcier, qui n'aimaient pas les femmes en particulier, mais qui n'hésitaient pas non plus à s'en prendre à des hommes ou des enfants qui empiétaient sur leur territoire.

Il avait été facile à une époque de repousser les non magiques, car ils étaient assez crédules de tout ce qu'on leur racontait. Mais les siècles passant, la technologie devenant de plus en plus performante, et les moldus de plus en plus nombreux, protéger les bois et forêts de leur gloutonnerie destructrice devenait difficile.

Puis Charlie s'était éveillé en elfe élémentaire, la famille rouquine avait donc pensé que tous les enfants seraient touché par un héritage. Mais Percy, puis les jumeaux et ensuite Ron n'avaient rien manifesté. Le dernier des garçons se consolait quand même en n'ayant pas été à la place de son frère intello. Ne rien avoir après deux Éveils successifs ça peut faire mal dans l'ego et Percy avait beaucoup d'orgueil. Le jeune homme se disait donc qu'il n'était que dans la continuité des choses,qu'il ne fallait pas faire un drame.

Les jumeaux n'avaient pas été déçu, mais plutôt soulagé. Ils avaient eu peur que seulement l'un d'entre eux reçoive son héritage et soit dans l'obligation d'abandonner l'autre. Fred et George ont toujours eu un lien très fort, soulevant parfois même des questions sur la véritable nature de leur relation. Les jumeaux en jouaient, et ça maintenait un certain mystère autour d'eux, eux qui adoraient les cachotteries.

Non, ce qui travaillait Ron était ses capacités et aussi son avenir. Les propos de Pansy l'avaient blessé, mais ce qui lui avait fait le plus mal c'était la comparaison avec Goyle et Crabbe.

Il faisait parti de ceux qui s'étaient moqués des deux garçons concernant leur niveau en classe. On les prenait pour des idiots finis, avec juste des muscles pour accentuer la différence avec l'épaisseur de leur cerveau.

Et pourtant eux avaient leur diplôme et pas lui. Cela signifiait il, qu'il était plus bête qu'eux ? Ou comme l'avait dit Pansy, qu'ils étaient bien plus serpentard qu'on ne le pensait ?

Mais le rouquin savait que ça pouvait être tout aussi bien, qu'à force de moquerie, les deux vert et argent se soient mis sérieusement au travail. Cela avait bien payé pour lui en quidditch à force d'entraînement, sous la supervision autoritaire de Harry. Son meilleur ami avait cru en son potentiel, quand les autres ironisaient sur ses talents de goal. Hermione avait bien essayé de faire de même avec ses études, mais il s'était peut être trop reposé sur son aide. Leur aide, sans jamais se pousser réellement lui même pour arriver à ses objectifs. Maintenant il le payait plutôt chèrement. Il s'en voulait tellement.

Une ombre fit son apparition dans son champ de vision, redressant la tête il reconnu son frère aîné.

« J'ai besoin d'être seul Bill » marmonna t il.

« Et moi j'ai besoin de soutenir mon petit frère » rétorqua t il doucement. Il prit place à ses côtés sans dire un mot et le silence s'étendit ainsi entre eux pendant un moment. Mais bientôt des reniflements, bien que discrets, parvinrent aux oreilles du lycan.

« Je me sens si idiot ! Si idiot. Il est vrai que je n'ai jamais réellement pris les études au sérieux. Et Merlin sait combien de fois maman et Hermione m'ont sermonné à ce sujet. Mais j'ai toujours réussi à avoir la moyenne ou les notes suffisantes pour passer à l'échelon supérieur. Il faut croire que la Destinée m'attendait au tournant avec un grand sourire. Et maintenant je vais être tout seul, mes deux meilleurs amis vont partir faire leur vie. » Après quelques reniflements et s'essuyant les yeux, il reprit.

« Maman et papa doivent avoir honte. Jamais dans la famille il n'eut un membre de la famille qui reprit son année. Jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. Tu as eu la mention, Charlie l'a frôlé, Percy l'a eu les félicitations du jury. Les jumeaux... On ne peut pas les prendre en compte, ils font exprès d'avoir des résultats en deçà de leurs compétences, juste pour faire enrager maman. »

« Et toi tu sous évalue les tiennes. » enchaîna son frère « Tu es doué Ron ! Ne roule pas des yeux, ce que je dis est vrai. Tu es doué. Je suis sûr que tu l'as remarqué également, mais chaque membre de notre famille semble avoir une qualité particulière dans un domaine. Bien sûr pour y arriver il faut passer par des matières qui ne nous plaisent pas vraiment, mais il n'empêche que quand on y arrive à ce qu'on veut, on est excellent.

Hermione te voit bien en entraîneur d'équipe de quidditch et Harry en chef d'équipe d'un groupe d'aurors. Il y a un point commun entre ces deux métiers que tes amis ont pris en compte sans pour autant le réaliser pleinement. Ton sens de l'analyse. Effectivement tu pourrais t'épanouir dans ces domaines, mais moi je t'ai vu à la banque devant les tableaux des bourses, quand tu venais me rendre visite. Je t'ai entendu faire des commentaires et voir ce que tu avais prédit se réaliser. Je t'ai vu prendre en main les comptes de la maison, quand nous tes grands frères étions occupés ailleurs et que les parents trop fatigués. Tu leur as fais faire de sacré économies, que ni moi, ni Charlie, ni Percy, ni même les jumeaux qui ont pourtant le sens des affaires, n'ont su faire. Les parents étaient si fières de toi. Mais toi tu n'as rien vu, parce que tu te sous estimes et que tu ne cesses de te comparer aux autres. C'est ce qui te bloque, t'empêche de te réaliser,et de savoir ce que tu veux réellement faire plus tard.

Alors oui la leçon est dure, mais si ça te permet de t'épanouir plus tard parce que tu auras pris conscience de ce que tu vaux, ben je dis merci à cette tuile de t'être tombée dessus maintenant. Car arrivée plus tard, tu n'aurais peut être pas pu changer tes projets, parce que tu aurais commencé à fonder une famille par exemple. Là tu es jeune des milliers de projets s'offrent à toi.

Et puis si c'est le fait de reprendre une année à Poudlard qui te tracasse, on peut toujours te changer d'école. Et si tu ne peux plus voir le mur d'une école en peinture, il n'est pas interdit que tu bosses à la maison et que tu passes seulement les examens à Poudlard. Mcgonagal a seulement dit que tu devais reprendre ton année, pas où ni de quelle manière. »

« Charlie a raison. Tu es un super grand frère, mais Merlin comme tu aimes t'entendre parler ! »

« Mes monologues ont toujours l'effet escompté, le retour d'un sourire et la détermination de mon interlocuteur à prendre en compte ce que j'ai dit pour ne plus jamais entendre un autre de mes discours. Les jumeaux sont comme d'habitude une exception, ils se sont endormis les yeux ouverts. »

La dernière remarque fit rire les deux frères. Le lycan en profita pour passer son bras autour des épaules de son benjamin.

« Tu es prêt à aller retrouver les autres ? »

« Il le faudra bien de toute façon » répondit le plus jeune en haussant des épaules « Je redoute juste la tête de papa et maman à mon retour. »

« Ils seront surtout soulagés que tu ailles bien, ils sont sûrement un peu déçus mais ils ont surtout de la peine pour toi. Alors ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

« Ok, allons y alors. » déclara Ron en se mettant sur ses pieds.

Le chemin du retour jusqu'au reste de la famille se fit entre plaisanteries et choix du dernier garçon Wesley sur comment il allait passer sa prochaine année.

Quand ils furent dans le champ de vision de leur mère, celle ci se dirigea vers eux. Elle serra son plus jeune fils dans ses bras avant de dire :

«Ah vous voilà enfin ! Je commençais sincèrement à m'inquiéter, j'étais même sur le point de partir vous chercher. Tu vas un peu mieux mon chéri ? »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas maman. » sourit il.

« Bien. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais il y a eu du grabuge chez les Apophis soumis. Une rumeur court qu'un aurait subi une tentative de meurtre. Sirius vient juste de se précipiter pour savoir si Harry allait bien. On parle de présence de Graal également. Ça semble mettre les organisateurs dans tous leurs états. Ils ont du renforcé la sécurité, des Apophis dominants voulaient vérifier d'eux même l'exactitude des commérages. J'espère que Lily va bien également, elle ne fera pas le poids face à une horde de dragon excités. »

« Oh tante Lily est une dure à cuire, elle ne se laissera pas malmener si facilement. »

« Oui sûrement, mais face à des Apophis tout de même...Les jumeaux et Ginny sont partis nous garder les places pour le spectacle, le temps que vous arriviez. Celui des nymphes ne va pas tarder à se terminer, et j'aimerai voir celui des faunes. Dépêchons nous sinon à ce rythme nous allons louper le passage de la sœur de Fleur, avec les vélanes. »

**hphphphphphphphphphphphphphph**

Les organisateurs durent se rendre à l'évidence, laisser les deux autres Graals dans la même pièce que les autres soumis, reviendrait à réitérer ce qui s'était passé avec déjà l'un d'entre eux. Il n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que l'on devine également leur identité. Il avait donc été décidé que les trois Graals auraient une pièce pour eux.

L'Apophis coupable d'agression et de tentative de meurtre fut amenée par un groupe d'aurors et deux dominants au Ministère, pour y être enfermée dans une cellule. Son sort serait décidé quand les festivités seraient terminées. D'autres avaient rejoins le groupe, celle qui avait empoisonné sa consœur, lui faisant ainsi perdre ses écailles et deux autres pour complicité.

Lily Potter avait dû retourner au manoir pour ramener d'autres affaires pour elle et son fils. Leurs vêtements étaient fichus. Sirius, Remus et son époux ne voulaient plus quitter d'une semelle Harry, de crainte qu'une folle soumise n'apparaisse et décide de continuer ce que l'autre avait commencé.

Le groupe avait été conduis dans la salle où se trouvait déjà les deux autres Graals, par madame Wronsk, qui durant tout le trajet n'avait cessé de se confondre en excuse.

« Vous serez bien entendu dédommagé aux frais de la famille de mademoiselle Bloost, l'Apophis qui vous a agressé, monsieur Potter. Elle sera également sévèrement sanctionnée pour son attitude par le comité, et les des deux communautés sorcières et dragons comme je vous l'avais expliqué, lui attribueront la punition finale. Entrez, c'est ici que vous resterez dorénavant » annonça t elle en ouvrant la porte et cédant le passage.

L'atmosphère s'électrisa légèrement à leur entrée. Les trois Graals se jaugèrent du regard et les chaperons avaient leur main pas très loin de leur baguette s'ils ne la tenait pas déjà.

« Allons, allons, messieurs, dames et mesdemoiselles. Nous n'allons pas réitérer ce qui s'est produit en ce début de mâtiné. Il y a eu assez d'incidents comme ça et notre spectacle a dû être reculé d'une heure. Je peux vous assurer que les autres espèces n'ont pas apprécié de se voir ainsi bousculer dans leur programme. » déclara l'aînée des Apophis.

« Monsieur Potter vous avez une salle de bain, juste ici sur le côté, vous pourrez ainsi vous rafraîchir. Nous attendrons votre retour pour que je puisse vous expliquer le suite des événements. »

Suivant les directives, l'ancien griffondor se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué. Madame Wronsk en profita pour installer tout le monde en demi cercle devant elle, posant par ci par là des questions aux deux autres Graals. Les chaperons de Harry constatèrent que celui ci n'aurait pas de concurrence masculine à ce niveau. Les deux jeunes Apophis étaient de très jolies femelles. L'une était blonde blé, de taille élancée, les yeux marrons de même que ses ailes et sa queue. L'autre était châtain foncé, de grande taille également, les yeux d'une couleur peu ordinaire, améthyste **(1), **de même que ses appendices.

Le brun revint vite et prit place auprès de son père.

« Bien, monsieur Potter permettez moi de vous présentez, mademoiselle Aléonor Mondis» désigna Helena Wronsk en tendant la main vers la blonde. « Et mademoiselle Ingrid Doyle. Mesdemoiselles, voici Harry Potter. »

Les trois jeunes Apophis hochèrent la tête en signe de salutation, puis reportèrent leur regard sur l'aînée.

«Venons en maintenant aux choses sérieuses. Le spectacle prévu a été quelque peu changé du fait des différents incidents survenus. Nous avons arrêté les principales auteurs mais nous savons également, que la passivité des autres étaient en leur faveur. C'est pour cela, que nous avons décidé de les sanctionné également, en les handicapant légèrement. Normalement, quand un Graal se présente lors d'un solstice il est présenté en dernier aux dominants pour ne pas éclipser les autres. Cette année nous avons décidé que ce ne serait pas le cas. Vous êtes en plus trois ce qui amoindris encore plus leur chance, du moins surtout les chances des soumis du rang tout juste inférieur au votre, d'avoir les meilleurs dominants. La femelle qui s'est fait empoisonner en fait parti. Pour ne pas la pénaliser d'un fait dont elle a été elle même victime, elle sera présentée en même temps que vous trois. Pour le moment elle est en train de se faire soigner.

Cette journée est en quelque sorte décisive pour vous, dans votre choix d'un partenaire de vie. Il y a cependant beaucoup de concurrents et la journée ne suffirait pour que vous puissiez tous les tester pour voir si l'un d'entre eux vous convient, satisfait à vos critères et manifeste en vous une attirance. Cependant, il est bien connu dans la nature des soumis que ceux ci sont plus sensibles vis à vis de dominants qui ont su faire preuve de courage et d'ingéniosité pour les séduire. Aussi pour vous facilitez les choses et réduire la concurrence, une épreuve aura lieu aujourd'hui, vous permettant d'avoir au maximum quinze prétendants au final, pour vous faire la cour dans les jours à venir.

Vous pourrez énoncer vos critères à l'avance pour éviter toute déception, ainsi les participants à l'épreuve sauront à quoi s'en tenir.

Pour cette épreuve nous aurons besoin de savoir par quel trophée vous voulez être représentés. »

Madame Wronsk regarda tour à tour les jeunes Graals dans l'attente d'une réponse, Aléonor s'exprima en premier :

« Pour moi ce sera par un miroir. »

La réponse amena un soulèvement de sourcils collectif.

_Okaaaaaay _! Pensa Harry._ Elle, elle nous fait une nouvelle version de Blanche Neige. Enfin dans son cas c'est plus Neige marron.**(2)**_

« Pour moi ce sera un vif d'or » déclara le seul mâle Apophis des lieux. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres des trois chaperons. Son père lui pressant même un peu l'épaule en guise d'approbation.

« Et pour moi ce sera une statuette représentant une fleur » termina Ingrid.

« Bien, bien s'est noté. Autre chose, depuis quelques années, à peu près 15 ans maintenant, la communauté Apophis se réduit et a de plus en plus de mal à se reproduire. Les soumis s'éveillent de moins en moins chaque année, celle ci faisant figure d'exception. Et quelle exception ! Nous ne savons pas si c'est un signe de reprise, mais il a été tout de même fait un constat que durant cette période de vache maigre, certains soumis sentaient le besoin d'avoir pas un mais plusieurs dominants. Cela est arrivé quatre fois. Est ce l'instinct de survie de l'espèce qui est en cause ? Nous n'en savons rien. Il se peut que votre dragon n'éprouve pas ce besoin et je vous déconseille fortement de le forcer à avoir plus d'un dominant s'il ne le désire pas. Vous deviendriez très agressif, la reproduction plus compliqué et le bien être de votre foyer mis à mal. Je voulais juste vous prévenir de cette éventualité, pour ne pas que vous vous inquiétiez le cas échéant. »

Un léger frappement à la porte attira l'attention de tout le monde, accueillant ainsi une rouquine.

« Ah lady Potter ! Je vous en prie entrez donc. Nous en avons presque fini, vous pourrez bientôt vous occupez de votre fils. »

« Avez vous des questions ? Non ? Pour ce qui est de votre arrivée ... » continua l'Apophis.

**hphphphphphphphphphphphpphphphph **

Le stade où se déroulaient le spectacle des vélanes était plein à craquer. L'un des moments phare de la journée était le défilé des soumis des différentes espèces. Étaient déjà passés, les faunes, les nymphes, les ondines, les succubes, les naines, les satyres, les valkyries, les fées et les calices.

Déjà des combats et des épreuves avaient commencé ailleurs dans le parc après certaines représentations.

Une barrière protégeait les spectateurs, permettant ainsi un déroulement sans incident du spectacle qui se déroulait sous leur yeux. Les vélanes faisaient honneur à leur grâce et beauté légendaires. Les nés moldus comme Hermione avaient l'impression d'être en face d'un ballet avec la touche magique en plus.

Le nouveau statut de Harry avait permis à la famille Wesley et aux Granger de profiter des meilleurs place du stade. Une sorte de cadeau de la part du comité pour la famille et les proches. Les places vacantes près d'eux appartenaient aux chaperons qui ne devaient pas tarder à se montrer et aux Londubat. D'après le programme que la brune avait sous les yeux, les Apophis qui étaient prévus il y a une heure, passeraient après le défilé des sirènes et les sidhes après celui des elfes.

Pas très loin dans une autre partie du stade, le couple Malfoy attendaient également avec impatience la venue des soumis ou plutôt des Graals, comme le faisait courir la rumeur. Bien qu'il y ait des écrans géants pour permettre à tout le monde de bien voir, il n'était pas rare de voir certaines personnes avec des jumelles. C'était le cas de Narcissa, qui pointait en direction du lieu où se trouvait son fils.

Ce dernier était au premier rang, en bas du stade avec les autres dominants. Il conversait avec certains d'entre eux pour faire passer le temps. Il y avait de tout type et de tout âge. Draco faisait parti des plus jeunes et chez la plus part des dominants il n'éveillait pas une réelle menace. Certains restaient cependant méfiants, car les soumis étant généralement jeunes également, pouvaient être plus sensible à un dominant de leur génération.

La nouvelle s'était vite propagée concernant le nombre de soumis présents cette année. Il en avait été compté plus d'une vingtaine, mais du fait de l'incident qui s'était produit, une diminution avait été enregistré. Ça restait pour les Apophis un détail mineur, car le nombre de soumis de ce solstice restait toujours plus important que ceux des années précédentes. Les dominants qui n'avaient pas voulu ou prévu de se présenter aujourd'hui, avaient vite changé d'avis après avoir été mis eu courant par l'intermédiaire de connaissances, sur place. Entraînant ainsi un accroissement du nombre de prétendants, en quelques heures. D'une trentaine on était passé à cent dix. Même ceux qui étaient mariés s'étaient déplacés pour voir les Graals. C'étaient les premiers depuis bien des années. Certains regrettaient ou regrettaient presque de ne pas avoir attendu encore un peu pour pouvoir entrer en compétition.

Ils pouvaient toujours tenter leur chance, mais quand bien même ils arriveraient à attirer l'attention d'un Graal, en apprenant leur situation le refus serait immédiat. Un dominant marié qui faisait les yeux doux à un soumis n'avait pas vraiment la côte. Et un soumis n'aurait jamais la patience d'attendre le divorce. C'était soit maintenant, soit jamais.

Donc ces dominants se contentaient de regarder le cœur serré, car il était toujours mieux de fonder une famille avec un être de son espèce, d'autres dominants concourir pour leur bonheur.

Le visage de Draco ne dévoilait en rien sa nervosité, mais le fait qu'il tape d'un pied le sol le trahissait. Il ne savait pas en quoi consisterait l'épreuve cette année. Le comité ayant bon goût de la changer à chaque solstice. Il était cependant soulager de ne pas à avoir combattre tout un régiment de dominant pour attirer les grâces d'un soumis. Ils savaient se défendre, mais il n'avait pas encore tout à fait une totale maîtrise de son corps, ce qui pouvait être un handicape lors d'une confrontation.

Dans sa contemplation du spectacle des sirènes, il reconnu deux de ses anciennes camarades. Luna et Daphné. Elles l'avaient également repéré et lui avaient fait un signe de la main, auquel il avait bien voulu répondre. Les deux filles semblaient être devenues les deux meilleurs amies du monde. Leur spectacle consistait en une succession de sauts hors de l'eau, à une hauteur assez impressionnante, de figures et quelques chants enchanteurs.

Pansy aurait bien aimé avoir un pouvoir enchanteur pour attirer l'attention du beau blond. Mais celui ci avait les yeux rivés sur ce qui se passait devant lui. Depuis qu'elle savait que l'ancien prince des serpentards était un Apophis, elle s'était renseignée par ci par là sur ce qu'était vraiment cette espèce. La bonne nouvelle était que ce n'était pas une créature vouée à avoir une âme sœur et que la concurrence était nombreuse. Mais elle savait également que Draco était quelqu'un de têtu et qui donnerait le meilleur de lui même pour avoir l'un des soumis .

La jeune sorcière avait bien tenté de le rejoindre au premier rang, mais l'accès lui avait été refusé car réservé qu'aux Apophis prétendants. Elle avait bien remarqué d'autres beaux spécimens dans le lot, et se demandait si en cas d'échec avec son camarade, elle ne pourrait pas se tourner vers l'un d'entre eux. Ils dégageaient tous une telle aura dominatrice qu'elle en avait le cœur qui palpitait.

Des applaudissements retentirent tirant Pansy de sa rêverie lubrique, la représentation des sirènes était terminée. Certaines d'entre elles faisaient encore des signes à la foule avant de disparaître sous l'eau. Les Apophis soumis n'allaient pas tarder à faire leur entrée.

« Ah Sirius ! Remus ! Vous voilà enfin ! Prenez vite place c'est bientôt au tour de Harry. Où sont James et Lily ? » demanda le père Wesley.

« Ils arrivent, Lily a encore du mal à se détacher de son fils et James essaie de cacher ses larmes, de fierté d'après lui. » répondit le représentant des Black.

« Fais pas le malin, j'ai vu tes larmes également » titilla Remus.

« N'importe quoi » marmonna t il en haussant des épaules

« Oh regardez un dôme opaque commence à recouvrir le stade ! » s'exclama Hermione en pointant le ciel du doigt.

Avant que le stade ne soit entièrement assombri des milliers de petits lumières s'illuminèrent, éclairant suffisamment pour voir autour de soi mais laissant dans l'obscurité la place centrale. Tout le monde était silencieux, dans l'attente nerveuse de ce qui allait se produire par la suite.

Soudain une, deux, trois, quatre jusqu'à dix torches apparurent dans l'obscurité au cœur du stade. Formant par la suite un cercle géant enflammé qui s'éleva doucement dans les airs. Sous la lumière tamisée que produisait les milliers de lumière et le cercle de flammes, apparurent sur des chars en fil indienne, dix Apophis. Tirés par les dragons-chien, des créatures ayant la tête d'un chien et le corps d'un dragon longiligne** (3) **, sous le tempo d'instruments à percussion, les soumis faisaient le tour du stade à grande vitesse.

D'autres cercles de feu se présentèrent, poussant les chars à les traverser. Une sorte de chorégraphie s'organisait autour de ces cercles où les chars ne cessaient de se croiser et s'entre croiser sans jamais se toucher. Puis tout s'éteint brusquement.

Huit flammes bleus émergèrent de nouveau de l'obscurité centrale. Éclairant suffisamment pour que les spectateurs puissent voir les remous qui se faisaient dans l'eau. Germant des fonds, des hippocampes géantes moustachues tiraient un coquillage tout aussi grand et dévoilait la présence des huit autres Apophis, sous une musique d'instrument à corde. Là encore une chorégraphie s'enchaîna sur l'eau, où les soumis en soufflant sur les flammes bleues créaient des formes mouvantes, avant que celles ci ne disparaissent en fumé. Puis de nouveau ce fut l'obscurité.

Cette fois aucune flamme ne se présenta, mais de longs rugissements résonnèrent. Tous levèrent les yeux au ciel, d'où provenaient les bruits. Pendant un moment rien ne se présenta, puis des sortes de projecteurs illuminèrent un, deux et trois dragons. Trois dragons, marron, améthyste et vert se tenaient les uns en face des autres, sur les hauteurs du stade. D'un même ensemble, les dragons s'élevèrent dans les airs, et les uns derrière les autres firent plusieurs fois le tour des gradins,frôlant presque les spectateurs avant de remonter vers le ciel, changeant régulièrement la tête du convoi, cette fois ci sous une musique composée d'instruments à vent. Puis tous revinrent se placer à leur place initiale sur les hauteurs.

Le dragon marron déploya de nouveau ses ailes avant de se jeter dans le vide et former un large cercle. Le suivant à la couleur améthyste s'élança pour former un cercle dans le sens contraire que le premier. Le dernier battit des ailes pour s'élever un peu plus haut, jusqu'à atteindre le dôme, pour redescendre en pique en tournoyant sur lui même, traversant les deux cercles formés par les autres dragons. Ce n'est qu'à pratiquement trois mètres du sol quand tout le monde pensait qu'une tragédie allait se produire que le dragon se transforma en humain, qui atterrit un genoux au sol, les pans de sa tunique en cuire se déployant autour de lui en forme de vague.

Les deux autres dragons atterrirent gracieusement de part et d'autre du jeune mâle, avant de laisser apparaître deux femelles. Le centre s'éclaira à nouveau , entièrement cette fois, pour dévoiler la présence des autres soumis. Sur un plan surélevé, les trois Graals, rejoins par une autre Apophis, se tenaient fièrement devant l'ensemble de la communauté magique, qui se déchaîna dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

Les jumeaux Wesley lançaient en feu d'artifice des petits mots suivit du nom de Harry Potter, en lettres lumineuses, tout en criant des « Bravo Harry ! Tu es le meilleur et le plus sexy! ». D'autres dans le stade firent de même, signant de leur nom plus petit en dessous. Ainsi la présence de Oliver Wood, Cédric Diggory, Lee Jordan et Victor Krum se fit connaître. Ron et Hermione hurlaient et sautaient sur place également en faisant des grands signes pour attirer l'attention de leur ami.

« Il a fait la tornade foudroyante sous forme dragon ! Il a fait la tornade foudroyante sous forme dragon, la plus dangereuse prise en quidditch !» ne cessait de s'extasier le rouquin.

« Harry tu es le boss ici ! Écrase toutes ces pucelles ! » hurla Sirius, avant de se prendre un coup sur la tête de la part de Molly et Remus.

« Tu as été magnifique Harry ! » clamait Ginny, qui bien qu'encore attristée par son amour a sens unique, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de soutenir l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« On est fier de toi mon fils ! » criaient Lily et James Potter qui avaient réussi à rejoindre les autres juste avant que ça ne commence.

Le concerné repéra son fan club grâce à son nom fluorescent dans les airs, il leur fit de grands signes également, amusant un peu la galerie en prenant des poses qui gonflaient ses muscles fins. Beaucoup rirent, Remus se cacha le visage dans ses mains face à ces pitreries, tandis que Sirius éclatait d'un rire sonore.

Le dôme se dégagea pour laisser de nouveau place à la lumière naturelle. Si l'atmosphère était à la joie, à l'admiration d'avoir vu des dragons d'aussi près avant la fin de la journée, et à la rigolade. D'autres étaient déjà en mode sérieux et jaugeaient, sentaient les différents soumis qui se présentaient à eux.

Draco avait encore un peu de mal à se remettre de sa surprise. Tout de cuir noir vêtu, avec un haut qui n'avait pas été entièrement boutonné, laissant ainsi apparaître les muscles du ventre jusqu'à la ceinture du pantalon, les cheveux encore plus en bataille et le regard de jade malicieux, l'héritier Potter avait tout d'un démon. Le jeune Malfoy ne put s'empêcher de vouloir rapidement identifier l'odeur du brun. Les autres Graals l'intéressaient également, mais il avait en face de lui son rival de toujours en quidditch. Celui contre qui sa victoire n'était pas permise et la défaite cuisante. Mais là, il avait peut être l'occasion de prendre sa revanche et de gagner, pas contre, mais Potter lui même. Et il lui monterai qui est le véritable dominant dans l'histoire.

Les pupilles du blond se dilatèrent quand il put analyser la senteur de sa proie. Elle sentait bon, très bon même. Le griffondor n'était pas puceau, une chance pour lui car il n'aurait peut être pas gardé l'information si ça avait été le cas. Il n'était pas puceau de femmes, mais il semblait être vierge d'homme. Le serpentard ne fut pas non plus déçu par la puissance que le brun dégageait, elle était plus importante que les deux autres Graals. La blonde était puissante et d'une espèce plus fertile, mais pas vierge, contrairement à la châtain qui compensait dans ce domaine.

Harry avait arrêté ses gamineries pour voir un peu les dominants avant de se retirer. Son regard rencontra plusieurs très intéressés sur sa personne. Ce qui le flatta énormément et lui donnait presque envi de ronronner de plaisir. D'ailleurs l'Apophis qui les avait rejoins le faisait déjà. Son corps se figea cependant quand ses yeux croisèrent celui d'une personne qui lui était très familière. Écarquillant les yeux de surprise, il prononça à voix basse.

« Malfoy ?»

Comme ci ce dernier l'avait entendu, un sourire pouvant rivaliser avec celui du chat de Cheshire en mode dragon répondit à sa question. Secouant la tête, comme hébété et ne voulant pas croire ce qui se présentait sous ses yeux, l'Apophis répétait des « non, non non » de façon continu. Il resta bouche ouverte, quand le dominant passa lentement sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieur en ne détournant pas une seconde son regard.

_Ce n'est pas bon ça ! Bordel Malfoy ! Tu n'aurais pas pu être un Veela comme un de tes ancêtres!_Paniqua le brun, en sentant sa queue remuer paresseusement, comme si son dragon au contraire trouvait le dominant parfaitement à son goût.

Détournant le regard d'un air agacé, le brun ne put malheureusement s'empêcher de le reporter plusieurs fois sur son ancien « camarade » d'école. Il se vexa même un peu, quand il surprit le dominant en train d'observer maintenant Ingrid d'un air tout aussi appréciateur._ Muffle !_

« Tu connais bien ce soumis ? » demanda un dominant, qui avait repéré le manège entre les deux Apophis.

« Nous avons juste suivit notre scolarité ensemble ». consentit à répondre le blond quand il reconnut le dominant avec qui il avait un peu discuté.

« Juste? Rien d'autre ? »

« Tu penses sincèrement que je te le dirais si c'était le cas.» conclu t il froidement en tournant les talons quand les soumis eurent quitté le stade. Il prit la direction de la sortie, pour se rendre sous la tente qui leur donnerait les instructions pour l'épreuve, avec un petit sourire satisfait jouant sur ses lèvres.

« Lucius ? »

« J'ai bien vu Narcissa, j'ai bien vu » répondit il avec un air pensif. « Nous n'allons pour le moment rien faire, il est bien trop tôt. Au moins à la différence de la famille Parkinson, la famille Potter ne nous fera pas honte. Politiquement...ça pourrait même être très intéressant. Si en plus on arrive à rallier Black par la même occasion ce serait très avantageux. »

« Tu oublies les Wesley, mon ami .»

« Je ne connais pas de Wesley influent en politique, très chère, donc je ne vois pas de qui tu parles. »

« Lucius tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. » s'agaça sa femme

« Mais ma chérie, le social et les ventes de charité sont tes domaines » sourit aimablement le patriarche

« Et en bonne lady que je suis, je me dois d'accueillir au manoir, les amis de notre peut être future belle famille » rétorqua sournoisement la blonde. « Pleins de rouquins gambadant dans le manoir de l'illustre famille Malfoy. Et à n'en pas douter ils nous rendront la pareil. Quelle joie ce sera de te voir assis sur... enfin assis et..»

« Assez, j'ai compris. » coupa l'homme d'un mouvement négligent de la main, la mine un peu plus sombre. « Nous aviserons le moment venu, pour le moment tout repose sur Draco. »

Prenant la main de son époux et la serrant légèrement lady Malfoy reprit «Je serai tellement contente si notre fils accédait au même bonheur que le notre. »

« Moi aussi, Narcissa,moi aussi » murmura t il en serrant en retour la main de sa femme.

**hphphphphphphphhphphpph**

Sous la tente, les dominants avaient réussi à tous s'amasser, pour entendre les instructions. D'autres espèces comme les sorciers, des loups garous et quelques elfes, s'étaient également additionnés. Tous n'étaient pas présent pour conquérir un Graal, ne se sentant pas à la hauteur ou pensant que les autres Apophis seraient plus facile d'accès.

« Messieurs, messieurs s'il vous plaît un peu de silence ! » s'exprima un organisateur en levant ses deux mains en signe d'apaisement.

Quand le silence se fit, il poursuivit « Merci. Bien, il a été décidé que deux épreuves auraient lieu. Une pour les Graals et l'Apophis victime d'un empoisonnement, que vous avez vu près d'eux. Et une autre pour les reste des soumis. Celle des Graals débutera en ... »

« Et de l'Apophis » coupa un autre organisateur.

« Oui et de l'Apophis bien évidement » reprit il « débutera en premier. Elle consistera en une chasse au trésor. Un trophée représentant chacun des convoités a été caché dans la forêt interdite. Chacun de ses trophées à été multiplié quinze fois, ainsi chaque soumis aura au final quinze prétendants pour lui faire la cour... »

Des grognements et des protestations s'élevèrent couvrant la suite des explications.

« Messieurs, messieurs, je vous en prie ! Vous savez très bien que cette épreuve est obligatoire pour que tout se passe dans un minimum de sérénité possible. Bien, continuions. Les soixante trophées sont donc éparpillés dans la forêt, vous ne pouvez prendre qu'un de chaque. Toute tentative pour changer le trophée de place ou en prendre deux de la même catégorie vous disqualifiera et nous le saurons soyez en sûr. La façon pour acquérir l'objet est libre de toute manœuvre, un vol ne sera pas sanctionné, le meurtre oui par contre.

En ce qui concerne la nature des trophées, pour mademoiselle Ingrid Natacha Doyle l'Améthyste des Hébrides, c'est une statuette en forme de fleur. Elle nous a joint de préciser qu'elle ne voulait pas de prétendants ayant un âge dépassant les 45 ans, ayant déjà des enfants de première noce et sans emploi.

Pour mademoiselle Aléonore Élisabeth Mondis l'Opaloeil des antipodes, c'est un petit miroir. Elle ne désire pas avoir de prétendants au delà de 30 ans, ayant des enfants de première noce, sans emploi ou sinon dans ce cas, ayant au moins un héritage conséquent.

Le Vert Gallois, monsieur Harry James Potter, a pour trophée le représentant un vif d'or. Il sera un peu plus gros que la normal et ne volera pas dans tous les sens, soyez en rassurés messieurs. Il limite l'âge à 45 ans, demande à ce que le prétendant ait une activité ou en voie d'en avoir une sous peu. Pour les enfants, il informe que se sera au cas par cas.

Et enfin pour le Suédois à museau long, mademoiselle Charlotte Bulter, son trophée est un collier d'ivoire. Elle limite l'âge à 28 ans, ne désire pas d'enfant d'un premier mariage, ne veut pas de brun et ni d'un prétendant sans emploi.

Voilà. Lors de votre retour avec l'un de ses trophées vous vous présenterez ici et nous enregistrerons votre nom. A chaque retour d'objet une trompette sera sonnée et dans le ciel il sera marqué le nombre d'acquisition et dans quelle catégorie. L'épreuve débute maintenant, celle des autres soumis commencera dans 4 heures. Cela vous laisse le temps d'abandonner et de garder vos forcer pour les autres Apophis. Les informations pour la seconde épreuve vous seront transmises à ce moment là. Je vous souhaite bonne chance messieurs. »

L'organisateur avait a peine fini son discours qu'une masse se dirigea vers la sortie en hurlant et bousculant de toute part. Certains dans la foulée se firent piétiner, les mettant hors course des à présent.

Draco était plutôt content de ce qu'on leur demandait, il pouvait certes y avoir des confrontations pour récupérer les objets, mais l'épreuve reposait principalement sur l'ingéniosité, la ruse et la chance.

Le fait que Potter ait en plus décidé que ce serait un vif d'or qui le représenterait, accentua sa détermination à gagner. C'était comme si l'ancien griffondor lui lançait un challenge personnel, savoir si quand le brun était le vif il pouvait l'attraper ou s'il lui serait éternellement hors d'atteinte.

Il ne comptait pas cependant se reposer que sur un Graal, l'améthyste lui plaisait bien également. La blonde un peu moins mais peut être en apprenant d'avantage à la connaître ses impressions seraient meilleures. Il se battait pour avoir le meilleur et les trois soumis étaient tous de qualité supérieur au reste. Il n'abandonnerait pas et ne se présenterait pas non plus à la seconde épreuve, son orgueil ne le lui permettrait pas.

Regardant autour de lui, il constata que les quelques sorciers qui s'étaient présentés à l'épreuve, étaient déjà cernés par des dominants. Ces derniers ne voulaient pas qu'ils utilisent leur pouvoirs, comme _accio, _pour les doubler. La bagarre n'était pas interdite, seul le meurtre l'était donc, ils leur proposaient soit d'utiliser leur pouvoir devant eux et ils leur voleraient le butin. Soit d'abandonner et ils vérifieraient que se soit bien le cas, soit de se battre.

Le blond ne voulut pas perdre de temps en regardant d'avantage cette situation stupide. Il doutait que les trophées soient si facilement appropriables. Il préféra donc s'engouffrer en plus en profondeur dans cette forêt qui connaissait depuis sept ans.

**hphphphphhphphphphp**

Draco marchait déjà depuis une demi heure et pour le moment aucune trompette n'avait été entendu. Il regardait bien autour de lui, sur le sol, dans le creux des troncs d'arbres et parmi leur branche. Il rencontra un autre dominant sur son chemin qui tout comme lui cherchait. Quand il prit conscience de la présence du blond il grogna de façon menaçante, ce dernier ne se laissa pas intimidé et lui répondit de la même façon.

« Dégage j'étais là en premier » le prévint il

« Je n'ai que faire que tu sois là en premier ou en dernier, je veux quadriller le coin pour voir si je ne trouve rien »

« Il n'y a rien à voir ici »

« Alors bouge et laisse moi perdre mon temps »

Le dominant se rassura en se rappelant qui avait cherché minutieusement dans ce coin et qu'en s'éloignant il ne perdait rien, mais si ce jeune Apophis trouvait un des objets... Il était jeune donc plus facile à battre si la situation l'exigeait.

Quittant sa position menaçante, le dominant tourna les talons et s'éloigna, sans partir très loin pour autant.

Le jeune Malfoy se doutait bien qu'il serait encore surveillé, mais s'en moquait. Comme l'autre mâle l'avait dit, rien ne se trouvait dans ces parages. Il continua donc.

Une ombre dans le ciel attira son attention. Un Apophis volait au dessus des arbres, mais il fut vite rejoins par un autre et un combat s'engagea entre eux.

_Est ce que l'un d'entre eux aurait trouvé un objet ?_

La confrontation était particulièrement violente, les pluies de coups résonnaient mais aucun des mâles ne voulait céder à l'autre. Quelque chose cependant miroita avant de s'échouer sur le sol. Profitant de la distraction des deux dominants, Draco se précipita vers le lieu où semblait être tombé un objet. Le jeune Apophis regarda tout de même, bien autour de lui pour ne pas se faire surprendre. Ne détectant personne, il se pencha sur la chose.

_C'est la statuette ! Ils l'ont faite en cristal !_

La prenant rapidement et la cachant sous sa tunique, le jeune Apophis dominant regarda si les autres étaient toujours dans leur combat. C'était le cas. Ne voulant pas perdre de temps et se faire repérer, il s'éloigna en courant des lieux.

Il se posa cependant une question dans sa course, s'il retournait maintenant sous la tente, il risquerait de rencontrer d'autres concurrents sur son passage, qui trouveraient louche qu'ils aillent de sens inverse. Mais s'il restait et continuait à chercher, il prenait le risque également qu'un concurrent veuille vérifier qu'il n'ait aucun objet sur lui. S'en suivrait un combat avec le risque qu'il le perde. Surtout qu'il avait remarqué, que certains faisaient équipe.

Ses questions furent distraites par le son de trois trompettes. Dans le ciel s'inscrivit que deux miroirs avaient été trouvé et un vif d'or.

_Non je ne rentrerai pas tant que je n'aurai pas un vif. Je suis un Malfoy après tout et le bluffe c'est notre spécialité._

Fort de cette pensée, Draco continua ses recherches faisant bien attention à ce que les formes de la statuette sous sa tunique ne le trahissent pas. Sur son chemin il rencontra bien d'autres rivaux, tous ne virent que du feu, à son air perdu et désespéré de trouver un objet. Un fut un peu plus méfiant et le surveilla un moment avant de retourner à ses propres recherches.

Il faisait chaud et le blond regretta de s'être précipité sans avoir prit le temps de prendre auparavant quelque chose pour manger ou se désaltérer.

Quand il trouva un cours d'eau, d'autres sons de trompettes retentirent de nouveau. Quatre miroirs, deux statuettes, deux vifs d'or et un collier.

Secouant la tête pour ne pas faire remonter ces questionnements à la surface, il préféra plonger ses mains dans l'eau et se mouiller le visage avant de boire un peu. C'est quand il plongea à nouveau ses mains dans l'eau que son œil vit quelque chose briller grâce aux rayons du soleil, près de lui.

Posé négligemment sur une grosse pierre, à même pas un bras de lui, se trouvait un collier en ivoire.

« On a trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? » s'éleva une voix moqueuse

Se retournant brusquement, l'ancien serpentard reconnu le dominant avec qui il avait discuté au stade.

« Tu me suis depuis longtemps ? » préféra t il répondre soupçonneux. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir senti une présence près de lui durant tout le trajet. Ses sens lui auraient ils conduis en erreur ?

« Ola, tout doux le jeunot ! Je viens d'arriver sur les lieux » rétorqua t il en levant les mains.

«Bien sûr » pas convaincu pour deux sous « Et oui j'ai trouvé quelque chose. Le collier. Tu le veux ? »

« Tu n'es pas intéressé ? » demanda son interlocuteur l'instant de surprise passé par cette proposition.

« Je ne suis là que pour les Graals, celle qui concoure avec eux n'éveille pas chez moi le moindre intérêt surtout physiquement. C'est presque une chance qu'elle se soit faite empoisonnée car je ne suis pas sûr que beaucoup de dominants se seraient intéressés à sa personne. »

L'autre dominant se contenta de hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment.

« Alors tu le veux ce collier ? Sinon je le repose là tu sais ? »

« Repose le, il ne m'intéresse pas également »

« Très bien »

Après s'être bien désaltéré, Draco se redressa et s'apprêtait à partir quand l'autre dominant qui n'avait pas bougé, lui dit :

« Je vise le mâle, tout comme toi. Si je sens que tu as un vif d'or avant moi, je ne te ferai pas de quartiers. »

« Ne crois pas un seul instant que tes paroles éveille chez moi un sentiment de peur. Si je dois te combattre et te faire mordre la poussière je le ferai. Tu serais bien bête de me sous estimer. »

« Je ne te sous estime pas. Je sais juste que tu as aucune chance contre moi, c'est tout. Je ne te vendrais pas pour la statuette, après tout, elle pourrait être ta seule chance. » déclara t il en souriant avant de partir.

Le jeune Apophis pâlit légèrement, mais ne montra pas d'avantage. Ce type devait le suivre depuis le début, maintenant il en était sûr. Et il ne s'était rendu compte de rien !

Il ne pouvait pas non plus lui faire confiance, sur le fait qu'il ne le vendrait pas. Il lui faudrait donc peut être se rendre à la tente et s'assurer une place auprès d'un Graal. Il volait bien, tout comme Harry. Il s'était entraîné chez lui à faire plusieurs figures dans les airs ou voir à quelle vitesse il pouvait voler. Il avait même fait la course avec son père quand celui ci avait acheté le dernier balaie, le Friselune. Il l'avait dépassé loin devant. Alors un aller retour pouvait être tenté.

Des sons de trompettes s'élevèrent encore. Six statuettes, quatre miroirs, quatre vifs d'or et un collier.

_Donne toi une demi heure Draco et ensuite tu y vas déposer cette fichue statuette. Juste une demi heure._

Reprenant ses recherches avec plus d'acharnement encore, le jeune dominant fit en sorte de prendre le chemin opposé à celui qu'avait prit l'autre dominant. Il se doutait bien que c'était une stratégie un peu puérile, mais ça le réconfortait quand même un peu. Il se concentra d'avantage sur les arbres, se disant que du fait de la spécificité du vif, il se trouverait d'avantage en hauteur que sur le sol.

Durant l'heure qui s'écoula, d'autres trompettes résonnèrent. On était à dix statuettes, huit vifs d'or, sept miroirs, et toujours un collier.

S'énervant de plus en plus de ne pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait, le blond prit finalement la décision de partir pour au moins remettre la statuette. Il avait dépassé le temps qu'il s'était donné et les autres adversaires ne tarderaient pas à devenir de plus en plus agressifs en voyant leur chance diminuer.

Il regarda tout de même une dernier fois l'arbre sur lequel il se trouvait, quand son cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

_Enfin!Et dire que tu pendais sous mon nez depuis tout ce temps !_

Arrachant d'un geste hâtif d'une branche le vif d'or. Il le serra fortement contre sa poitrine et souffla de soulagement. Enfin ! Harry était à sa portée !

Il ne voulut pas perdre plus de temps et s'envola dans les airs en direction de Poudlard, son nouveau trésor coincé fermement dans sa paume.

Comme il s'en était douté, son ombre dans le ciel alerta d'autres dominants et la direction qu'il prenait leur mit tout de suite la puce à l'oreille. Certains se mirent donc à sa poursuite. S'allongeant un maximum pour gagner toutes les nanosecondes possibles, Draco arrivait à maintenir la distance face à ses adversaires. Il faisait bien attention à ne pas entrer en collision avec d'autres qui parfois surgissaient de nulle part. Le cœur battant, il mit en pratique ses talents d'attrapeur en quidditch, en faisant des pirouettes quand il sentait venir des jets de flammes part derrière.

Il constata que pas tous les Apophis étaient doués dans les airs, certains se fatiguaient vite du rythme qui était donné. Surgissant brusquement à ses côtés, le dominant de tout à l'heure lui fit un grand sourire carnassier. Pensant finalement devoir combattre, il constata cependant que l'autre ne l'attaquait pas. Au contraire il ouvrit sa bouche et lui montra un vif d'or. Lui faisant un clin d'œil, il le dépassa dans sa course de quelques mètres.

« Un autre a un trophée ! » s'écria l'un des poursuivants

La tente n'était plus très loin, mais personne ne réduisait sa vitesse. Certains étaient prêt à se battre jusque devant la tente s'il le fallait. Les lancés de flammes se faisaient de plus en plus rapprochés, mais les deux Apophis détenteurs des objets continuaient de les éviter de justesse.

Ils eurent juste quelques secondes d'avance quand ils atterrirent, par rapport aux autres. Se précipitant dans la tente ils hurlèrent en même temps, tout en présentant les objets :

« Draco Malfoy, j'ai un vif d'or et une statuette »

« Archeron Demonsis, j'ai tout sauf le collier »

Les poursuivants débarquèrent au même instant pour tenter d'empêcher l'enregistrement, mais celui ci était automatique quand un concurrent entrait dans la pièce avec un des trophées. La seul chose essentielle à faire était de prononcer son nom.

Des organisateurs et des aurors bloquèrent donc les autres dominants dans leur action, car ne servant plus à rien.

Au même moment, dans une pièce où les Graals, l'Apophis et leurs chaperons se trouvaient, un tableau s'illumina laissant apparaître les noms des nouveaux prétendants ayant réussi la chasse au trésor. Chaque soumis avait sa colonne. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue du nom de Malfoy en neuvième position. Un sourire qui s'évanouit aussitôt quand il vit le même nom chez la soumise améthyste, Ingrid. _Connard !_

* * *

**(1)** c'est du violet, Elizabeth Taylor avait cette couleur d'yeux, ce qui fit d'elle une des plus belles femmes du cinéma.

**(2)** Blague pourrie, je suis nulle en humour je crois. Pourtant j'ai le rire facile.

**(3)** Un clin d'œil pour l'Histoire sans fin avec Falcor, pour ceux qui connaissent .

J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre ! Mais ouiii me direz vous ou pas aussi, sauf que je ne suis pas télépathe ^^.


End file.
